From Ireland To America
by KND Operative Numbuh 227
Summary: My first Fanfic. About how the Fulbright kids came to America, meet all their friends, face challenges and how Paddy meet his pet hamster & friend Houdini. Slight OCC, AU and 60/86 with other pairings.
1. Saving the Hamster

From Ireland to America

4-year-old Paddy Fulbright sat in the airport waiting area, gazing out of the window at the grassy green hills of his natal Ireland. He sighted sadly, for he knew that this was his last day in The Emerald Island. His dad had created an industry in Virginia, so he, his parents, older sister and younger brother were going to move to America. He didn't want to leave for a different country. Not because they spoke English (because he could speak in English, with a slight Irish accent); he didn't want to leave because he will miss his homeland.

"Hey Paddy," Called someone. He turned away from the window and saw his older sister, Fanny walking his way. She took a seat next to him then noticed his sad expression. "What's wrong?"

Paddy sighted again. "I'm going to miss Ireland."

Fanny sighted to. "Yeah, me too, but we had ta make the best of it. This is a great opportunity. Who knows, ye might even get ta make friends there."

"I guess ye are right." Just then, their mother came. She was holding their younger brother, Shaunie in her arms; the 3-year-old was sleeping quietly.

"Kids, I need to help yer dad with the luggage. So a need ya to watch Shaunie for me."

"Yes Mom." They said in unison. Mrs. Fulbright then handed Shaunie to Fanny, and went to help her husband with the luggage.

Fanny held her youngest brother as he slept. Suddenly, a loud crash followed by swearing in Irish was heard. Paddy and Fanny turned to were the noise was coming from, when a small red ball of fur appeared. The thing stopped and the Fulbright kids saw that it was a baby hamster with red curly fur and dark green eyes. The hamster was panting rapidly, his eyes wide. He then turned around in alarm when more shouting was heard; the furball scanned his surroundings looking for a place to hide.

His gaze then locked with Paddy's. For a moment, both the kid and the rodent, gazed at each other. In that small instant they felt a strong connection forming in between them. That instant ended when load footsteps echoed in the hallway, getting closer. Quick as lightning, the hamster scampered toward Paddy, climbing up his leg and hiding in one of his pants' pockets.

"What the-" Before Fanny could finish, a man came out of the hallway. He was very tall, about 30 or 35 years old; he had a big moustache and looked really angry. The man looked around the room, before seeing the red-haired siblings.

"Hey kids! Have you seen a red hamster pass through here?" He asked, walking to them.

It didn't take a genius to see that this man was the reason the hamster looked scared. They looked at each other before asking. "Why do ye want to know?"

"Why? Well, for yer information, I am the owner of a company that distributes hamsters to pet stores around the world, and that hamster that I am looking for is part of a shipment to Canada."

"But why bother looking for a simple hamster if ye have other ones?" Paddy asked.

The man then turned more redder in anger and spoke to the Fulbright boy in a loud voice. "It is obvious that ye know nothing, kid! That wasn't a simple hamster! That was a Red Curly-Haired Irish Hamster; one of the rarest a valuable breeds in the world!"

Paddy looked at his sister with a pleading look that clearly said, _Please don't tell him were the hamster is! He clearly only cares about money!_

Fanny understood and smiled, turning back to the man she said. "He went that way." She pointed the opposite direction. The man headed off without even thanking them.

"Well that was rude." said Fanny.

Paddy then looked at his pocket were the hamster had hide. "Is ok little guy. You can come out now." The little hamster poked his head, looking around before leaving the pocket. He then sat in Paddy's lap and stared at him with a look of gratitude.

"You're welcome," he said while petting his head.

Fanny then looked back at them, Shaunie still sleeping in her arms. "So, what do we do with him?"

"We cannot leave him! That man might catch him again! I wish we could take him with us to America?" said Paddy, his head lowered in sadness.

Fanny stood there with a pensive look upon her face. She then got an idea. "Well, we could smuggle him aboard."

The boy looked a bit shocked at this idea. "But isn't that illegal, Fanny?"

"Of course it is! But if you want to save yer little friend, is the only way."

Paddy thought about it for a minute. She did have a point, doing it will surely keep the hamster safe. He looked at the little furball still in his lap; the hamster was looking at him with big round eyes. That look convinced him. He turned to Fanny, smiling.

"Ok, I'll do it."

The hamster gave a happy squeak as Paddy hid him in his pocket again. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Fulbright came to them, dragging the suitcases. "Come on kids, we are boarding the plane now!


	2. Plane Trip and New House

**The second chapter of my first story and I already got my first Review (Thanks Gamewizard2008). This next chapter will probably be longer. Adelante! But first, to my reviewers:**

**Gamewizard2008:** That's what it is! A spiritual bond!

**Divachick86:** Great that you love the Fulbrights!

**BlueNumbuh4:** Glad that you liked it!

After giving their tickets to the flight attendant, the Fulbrights went to their designated seats on the right side of the plane. First there was Mr. and Mrs. Fulbright with the handbags and behind them where the three kids. Fanny was next to the window, Paddy in the left seat and Shaunie (who had woken up) on the middle.

The plane had started to take off and it was shaking. The red hamster is Paddy's pocket came out and looked around fearfully.

"Don't worry little buddy," said Paddy softly. "Everything will be ok." At his reassuring words, the hamster calmed down and returned to the pocket.

"Hey Paddy," said Shaunie. "What are ye going to call 'im?" When Shaunie had woken up, the two older kids had told him everything and he agreed to keep the secret.

"I am not sure. It has to be a name that fits him."

"Well, since he escaped from that horrible man, why don't you call him Houdini? Like that escape artist you told me about."

Paddy thought about it for a second. "Houdini? Sounds great! What do you think about it, buddy?" The hamster popped his head out from the pocket and nodded his head.

"Then Houdini shall be your name." said Paddy petting the newly-named Houdini in the head.

"Kids?" called Mrs. Fulbright from the front seats, making the children freeze. "What is all that talking back there?"

"We are-uh-uh?" stammered Fanny, trying to find a good excuse.

"We are thinking of names we will give to a pet if we had one!" quickly blabbed Shaunie.

"Ummm," said Mrs. Fulbright, as the kids held their breaths. She then said cheerfully. "Ok, have fun!"

The three redheads let out a sigh of relief. Fanny then turned to her brothers and whispered. "_We should not talk about this while we're traveling, or else they'll find out._"

Both boys nodded in agreement and decided to do other things. Fanny took out a Rainbow Monkey book, Shaunie started playing a racing game in his Nintendo 3DS and Paddy took out his own book titled _Benders, Metahumans and other similar beings._ He opened it on a bookmarked page and started to read it where he had left, the chapter about Wereanimals.

_Wereanimals are shape shifters who can transform into a specific type of animal. The most common known Wereanimal is the Werewolf, but there are many others: the Weredog, the Werecat, the Wereracoon, the Werefox, Weremonkey and many others. The way of becoming a Wereanimal vary; methods include being born one, getting a curse or having one's DNA infused with an animal's. This last method is very unheard of and the results aren't predictable because the human's DNA has to be compatible with the animal's DNA._

"What's so interesting about that?" Fanny's voice interrupted his reading. Paddy lifted his gaze from his reading and looked at his sister, who had stopped her own reading and was now looking at him with an annoyed look.

"What do ye mean by that?" he asked back.

"I mean, what do ye find so interesting about that kind of stuff?" said Fanny. "Wereanimals, benders and Metahumans, not to mention aliens and supernatural stuff; those things are pretty weird if ye ask me."

"Well Fanny, for yer information," Paddy closed his book. "These kinds of things are interesting for the very fact that they're weird. But Eye don't think ye could understand it, because ye only read those boring and girly Rainbow Monkey stories."

At this, Fanny was so mad that steam practically came out of her ears. "WHY YE LITTLE RAT!"

Paddy flinched and trembled at her high-pitched voice, knowing that he said something that he shouldn't had said. Just as it looked like Fanny will jump at him-

"YAHOO!" exclaimed Shaunie, raising his arms in the air in triumph. "I passed to level 3! Yahoo!" Then he noticed that the angry Fanny and scared-out-of-his-wits Paddy and sunk back in his seat.

Fanny again glared at Paddy but decided that this wasn't the time or place to lose her temper. She sat back on her seat and resumed her reading, muttering something that sounded like "Stoopid brother."

Paddy sensing that Fanny will not unleash her anger now also continued his reading, being certain that his sister will get him later.

_A few hours later…_

Many hours had passed since the plane took off. During that time, The Fulbrights and the other passengers had fallen asleep. Fanny was leaning back on her seat, her book over her face; Shaunie was resting his head on the arm set, his 3DS on his lap; Paddy had his head over Shaunie's with his book open on a page that talked about how some experimental substances affected the genetic code.

Suddenly, a sound was heard on the speakers and all of the passengers woke up. Houdini, who had been sleeping in Paddy's pocket, pocked his head out as Paddy sat upright.

"_Attention, passengers,"_ sounded the captain's voice. _"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing on Virginia's International Airport in a few minutes. Please put your trays away and place your seats in vertical position as we land. Thank you."_

As all the passengers did that, the plane prepared for landing. While the plane lowered from the skies, the Fulbrights felt that tickling sensation you sometimes feel when a plane lands.

Paddy noticed that Houdini looked a bit nervous. He petted the hamster as a sign that everything will be alright.

The plane landed on the runway and rolled over it until it stopped. Again the captain's voice was heard on the speakers. _"Welcome to Virginia's International Airport. We hope that you enjoyed the flight and that you fly with us again soon. Thank you."_

The flight attendants then started to ask passengers to pick their stuff and get up their seats. Fanny, Paddy and Shaunie placed their stuff back in their bags and joined their parents as they exited the plane.

Once out of the airport, the Fulbrights got on a taxi that will take them to their new home. It was 10:30 p.m. when they reached their new house. While Mr. Boss paid the taxi driver and Mrs. Fulbright got the bags out, the three kids looked in awe at the house.

It was a two-story house, painted teal-blue with a darker roof and a white front door. The Fulbrights entered it and found that all of their stuff had arrived; the furnisher was covered in clothes and boxes where everywhere.

"Well kids," said Mr. Boss. "Maybe you should go to your rooms. It's very late and you're probably tired. Your stuff should be up there now."

"Yes Daddy," said the three kids in unison. They picked up their bags and headed upstairs. They separated to enter their respective rooms. Paddy went to the door with a sign that said "Patrick's Room" and entered. Just like the rest of the house, Paddy's room had boxes in it.

Paddy placed his bag on his Irish-themed bedspread, opened it and took out his green-and-orange striped PJ. Then he took Houdini out of his pants' pocket and put him on the bed before changing into his nightwear.

Just as he was finishing placing the buttons, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and in came Fanny carrying a box under her arm.

"Hey bro," she greeted, closing the door. "Those guys put some of your things in me room."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, they put this box filled with your projects in me room." she said as she placed the box on the floor. "Hey do you think that me First-Night-On-A-New-House Rainbow Monkey is here?"

I don't know but we can check." Paddy started to open a box but the only stuff inside were some of his paranormal books. In another one he found some stuffed animals, including a teddy bear that had "Property of Shaunie" written on the tag. "It's not here, only Shaunie's stuffed toys."

Just then, the door opened and Shaunie poked his head in. "Hey Paddy, do my stuffed animals are in yer- Oh, hey Fanny!"

"Shaunie what are ye doing here? Ye should be asleep." said Fanny.

"Well I was looking for me teddy bear but it wasn't there." He entered the room and the older kids saw that he was in his blue PJ. He then pulled a blue Rainbow Monkey from behind his back. "By the way, this is yours Fanny."

"Oh so there it was! Thanks Shaunie!" exclaimed Fanny, grabbing her Rainbow Monkey.

"And I suppose _these_ are yours." said Paddy, motioning to the box full of stuffed animals.

"Mr. Hugs!" exclaimed Shaunie as he ran to the box, picked the bear and hugged it. "Thanks guys!" With that, Shaunie left the room with Mr. Hugs in one hand and pulling the box with the other."

"Well, I'll be going. But first." Fanny punched Paddy in the arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" said the redhead boy as he rubbed his sore arm.

"For what ye said on da plane." Before exiting the room, she turned around and said. "Good night, bro."

"Good night." He then looked at Houdini, who had been sitting quietly on the bed during the whole scene. "I probably deserved that, what do ya say Houdini?"

The hamster red hamster just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well anyway, ye need a place to sleep. Now let's see here." He picked a small shoe box and placed a folded handkerchief in it. Then he took another one and placed it like a bed sheet over the other. Once finished, he placed the makeshift bed on his night table. "There! What do you think, Houdini?"

Houdini hopped onto the table and sniffed the bed. He then jumped in the box; poking from under the sheets, he gave Paddy the "thumbs up".

Paddy smiled. "Glad you liked it." He then yawned, realizing that it was very late. "Well, time ta sleep. Good night, Houdini."

Paddy hopped onto his bed and snuggled into the blankets. Quickly he felt asleep after the long day's events, ready to face what his new home might throw at him.

**End of chapter two. This one was certainly longer that the first. So yeah, Fanny is very nice to her brothers but that is just because this is set before the series.**

**I am not sure how often I'll update because first I have to think up the story, and then write it. That really takes time. And my house's Internet is such a piece of junk.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 signing out.**


	3. New School, New Crew

**Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block and it took time for this to came up. Disclaimer: I don't own C: KND, if I did then Numbuh 1 would had stayed on Earth. I only own the plot and Houdini. Anyway enjoy.**

_Two days later_

Two days had passed since the Fulbrights moved to America and things where turning out pretty much ok. After unpacking and placing everything in place, it felt more like home. Having passed this stage, the Irish kids were preparing to face another: a new school.

The two older kids were currently sitting on the kitchen table, each of them eating a bowl of Rainbow Munchies Cereal. Though the nervousness they had made it difficult to keep the cereal in their stomachs.

"Fan, are ye nervous about going to the new school?" asked Paddy, placing his bowl on the sink.

"Yeah, you?" she said, standing up from the table.

"Yeah, I mean we just moved to a new country two days ago, and now we are going to a whole school filled with _new_ kids."

Fanny nodded in agreement as she placed her dish in the sink with Paddy's. "I know, but we have to make the best of it."

"I guess yer right." Just then, Mrs. Fulbright came to the kitchen, carrying Fanny and Paddy's backpacks, Shaunie following her.

"Come along, kids. Ye have to hurry if ye want to arrive on time." She said, handing her kids their backpacks. "I also need to drop Shaunie at the daycare."

"Yes, Mom." They said, putting their packs on and following their mom outside. The two redheads got on the backseats of Mrs. Fulbright's car and place their seatbelts on. Shaunie sat on his child seat and his mom buckle him up, before getting on the car herself.

Mrs. Fulbright started the vehicle and drove all the way to Gallagher's Elementary School. She parked the car and she and her kids got out. The Irish family entered the building and walked down the hallways to the principal's office.

They entered to a room that had a few chairs across a desk. Sitting behind the desk was a middle-age woman, typing on a writing machine. She lifted her gaze when the Fulbrights entered and looked at them. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am here to register my older kids, Fanny and Paddy, in the school." Answered Mrs. Fulbright.

"Ah yes, Mr. Sanderson told me about it. He is in his office with the ones who are going to be the kids' home teachers. Now follow me."

"Ok, kids wait here." With that, she followed the secretary to another door. The three kids sat on the chairs, waiting for their mom to come back.

"Well, here we are." said Fanny, a hint of nervousness in her Irish-accented voice. "In a few more minutes each of us will be separated to a group of complete strangers."

Paddy nodded. "Yeah, strangers. I really hope that at least a few of them are nice. Man, I wish Houdini was here!"

"Yeah, but ye know that we cannot bring animals to school. Besides, someone might find him and contact-"

She stopped mid-sentence when they heard a squeaking sound coming from Paddy's pocket. The three kids gasped when Houdini himself came out, a smile on his face. "What is he doing here, Paddy?" said Fanny, looking at her second-youngest brother.

"He probably got in my pocket before we left! Is that what you did, Houdini?" The red hamster nodded happily. "Man, he is one smart hamster!"

Fanny just scowled. "Smart or not, we're going to get in trouble if they find him!"

"What are ye guys going ta do?" Asked Shaunie with curiosity. Suddenly, they heard voices approaching. Quickly, Paddy placed Houdini in his pocket again and the three the kids acted normally by the time Mrs. Fulbright, the secretary and two teachers, a man and a woman, came out of the door.

The woman approached Paddy and crouched to his level, smiling. "Hi. I am Mrs. Johnson and I'll be your new teacher." She had black hair that was tied up in a bun and wore a pair of red glasses.

He smiled back at her. Mrs. Johnson appeared nice and Paddy didn't felt nervous around her. "Nice ta meet ya, too."

The man approached Fanny and spoke with a slight Canadian accent. "I am Mr. Kurt and I'll be your Math teacher, Miss Fulbright."

"Aye, ok." nodded Fanny shaking his hand.

"Well kids," said Mrs. Fulbright. "Since ye are in good hands, I'll be taking Shaunie to daycare, so have a good day."

"Bye Fanny, bye Paddy." called Shaunie to his older siblings, as he followed his mom out of the office.

"Bye Mom, bye Shaunie." called Fanny and Paddy back.

The secretary then cleared her throat to get attention to her. "Well, now that we have introduced ourselves, I believe is now time to go to class."

The two teachers agreed with the secretary and exited the office, heading to their classrooms, followed by their respective new students.

As Paddy followed Mrs. Johnson, he couldn't to ask her something, "Excuse me, Mrs. Johnson. Are the other kids nice?"

Mrs. Johnson looked down at him and smiled with sympathy. "Well few might pick on you but don't worry, they are alot of nice kids, my son Lee for example. Even though he is quiet, I am sure you could be friends with him and his other buddies."

Paddy sighted, and nervously hoped that she was right.

Harvey McKenzie was sitting in the same table as his buddies: Tommy Gilligan, the "comedian"; Lee Johnson, "yo-yo boy"; Adam Jefferson, who was paraplegic and Sonya Cahill, the only girl; all of them waiting for Mrs. Johnson, Lee's mom.

Finally she entered the classroom, but she was not alone. Right behind her, came a boy about their age with red hair and light green eyes. He wore a dark green shirt, orange pants and brown boots. He looked around the room with a look of nervousness in his freckled face.

Tommy leaned to Lee and whispered. "Hey Lee, do you know who that kid is?"

"I think he is the new kid my mom said that will join us." Lee whispered back.

"Oh yeah now I remember." said Adam. "Hey, do you guys think he's friendly?"

"Oh I'm sure he's." answered Sonya. "Wonder what his name is."

"We're about to find out." stated Harvey, as Mrs. Johnson started to speak.

"Attention kids," she called out. "I will like to present you to Patrick Fulbright, who will join our class today. Patrick, would you like to say something to you your new classmates?"

"Uh- hi, thanks fer receiving me in yer classroom." He spoke with a strange accent that none of the kids had heard of.

"He talks weird!" called someone. Harvey turned to where the voice came from. It came from a boy with brunette hair and dark yellow eyes. It was Derek Logan. _Of course, who else,_ thought Harvey.

"Now Derek, Patrick moved here from another country and that's why he has that accent. There's nothing weird about that." said Mrs. Johnson. "Now I want you all to be nice to him, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson." said everyone in unison.

"Good, now Patrick you may take a seat." she said to Patrick.

Patrick looked around again, not sure where to sit. Harvey felt sorry for him. "Hey guys, how about we let him sit with us?"

The other kids looked at each other and nodded. Harvey nodded back then turned to Patrick and called. "Hey, new kid!" The redhead turned to his direction. "Come sit with us!"

Patrick stood there unsure for a second, but then walked to the table.

After the teacher told him to take a seat, Paddy felt more nervous than ever. He looked around the classroom, not sure where to sit. He stayed like that for a while, until-

"Hey, new kid!" Paddy turned at the sound of the voice. The voice belonged to a boy with dark blond hair and buckteeth that was sitting with tree other boys and a girl. The kid spoke again. "Come sit with us!"

Paddy stood there for a few seconds, not believing what he heard. These kids wanted him to join them? A few moments later, he made up his mind and walked to the kids.

He sat in an empty chair and looked at the other kids that were in the table. The bucktoothed that called him wore a brown shirt with blue pants and had brown eyes. Next to him was a chubby boy wearing goggles; a tan boy with dark brown hair and dark green eyes sat in a wheelchair at his right; the only girl in the group had blond hair tied in two pigtails and green eyes; sitting next to her was a short boy that wore an orange and blue striped shirt and a snow cap that covered his head and eyes; he had a yo-yo in his hand.

Paddy was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. "Eh, thanks fer letting me sit with ya."

"Don't mentioned it." said the bucktoothed boy. "Now lets us introduce ourselves. My name is Harvard McKenzie, but everybody calls me Harvey."

Next the chubby kid spoke. "Hi, I am Thomas Gilligan or Tommy to my friends."

"Adam Jefferson." Said the wheelchair boy. "And don't take me pity just because I am paraplegic."

"He, I won't." Chuckled Paddy. Next is was the girl's turn.

"Um, well my name is Sonya Cahill and is a pleasure to meet you Patrick."

"Call me Paddy, everybody does."

"Ok," Sonya than motioned to the short boy. "Oh and this is Lee Johnson."

Lee just waved to him and played with his yo-yo.

"Oh so you're Lee," He said, remembering. "Mrs. Johnson's son."

"Yes he is," said Tommy. "Though, being the teacher's son doesn't get him special treatment."

Paddy agreed with that. "So um… You guys are friends?"

Harvey answered that question. "Well yeah. We've been together since the start of school, mainly because nobody else likes any of us very much."

That caught Paddy's interest. "Why?"

This time, Adam spoke. "Well… Uh… All five of us have issues, or something that makes us different from the rest and the other kids think stuff about us that isn't true."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, because Harvey's family is very wealthy, he is believed to be a spoiled snob." Adam motioned to the mentioned boy.

"Yeah," Harvey nodded. "Just because my dad is the president of the country's leading research and inventing company, doesn't mean that I'm better than others."

Paddy nodded in agreement. Adam then proceeded with his explanation.

"Now about me. People obviously shun me because I use a wheelchair." stated Adam. "They say that because I cannot use my legs, I can't defend myself."

"He, how wrong they are. Adam may be paraplegic, but that doesn't mean that he has to _roll_ away from danger. Ha! Get it! Roll away, because since he uses that wheelchair he rolls instead of run! Ha Ha Ha!" Joked Tommy, entering in a fit of laughs. Paddy just looked at him with a weird look, while the others just groaned at this terrible joke.

Harvey sighted a hand on his forehead. "_That_ is why Tommy is in our group. Nobody thinks his jokes are funny, even us. But we at least stand them, unlike some others who scream at him to go away."

When Tommy finally stopped laughing, it was Sonya's turn to speak. "The other kids won't play with me because they say I'm a crybaby, which is sort of true. They don't play with Lee either because they think that because the teacher's son, he gets advantages, which we already said that he doesn't get."

"So that's it, all of us are treated like outsiders for those reasons." Finalized Adam. Paddy had listened everything, and a question came to his mind.

"Do ye guys think that because Eye come from another country, they'll shun me too?"

"Probably," Said Harvey. "Most of the kids here dislike foreigners because they have different cultures. By the way, I forgot to ask, where are you from?"

"Ireland."

"Really? I thought that you were Scottish because of that accent." asked a surprised Tommy.

Paddy shock his head. "Nope, eye am 100% Irish from the Emerald Isle."

"Well anyway, you can hang out with us if you want. Because I don't believe anyone else is going to." Offered Adam.

Paddy sat there, not believing what he was hearing. "Wait, are ye guys asking me to be yer friend?"

The five kids before him all nodded their heads, smiles in their faces. Paddy couldn't help but smile too. "Then yes."

"Yahoo!" cheered the others. Then they all joined their hands together in the center and as Paddy also placed his hand, Harvey declared. "Welcome to the crew, Paddy Fulbright." And they all threw their hands up in the air.

_This is great,_ though Paddy. _My first day and I already have five new friends. Wonder how things are going with Fanny._

**Wow, this chapter was long. It took more than four pages on MS Word! Anyway, next chapter will be in Fanny's POV. Oh and FYI, Harvey is gonna be OCC in my stories because I always imagined him as a better than how Mr. W made him. Anyway, I only own the plot, Houdini, Adam Jefferson, Mrs. Johnson, Mr. Kurt and Sonya & Lee's last names. Oh, and I might not be able to update often, because I'm soon starting high school.**

**R&R, please.**

**Numbuh 227 out. **_**End Transmission.**_


	4. Fanny's New Friends

**Sorry for the long wait. School took time from me, I got sidetracked and I also had writer's block. Okay, this chapter takes place during the last one, but it will be from Fanny's POV. I own nothing except Houdini, Mrs. Johnson, Mr. Kurt, Adam Jefferson, Sonya and Lee's last names and the plot. The rest belongs to Mr. W.**

After Paddy and Fanny went their own ways, Fanny and her new teacher arrived to the math classroom. They entered the room and Fanny stood next to Mr. Kurt as he spoke to the kids.

"May I have your attention, children?" Once everyone turned to him, he continued. "Thank you. Now I would like to introduce you to Francine Fulbright, who will be your new classmate. Now I want everyone to be nice to her and make her feel welcome. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Kurt." All the kids said.

"Good," Turning to Fanny, he said to her. "Now Miss Fulbright, you may sit down." He motioned to an empty desk.

Fanny sat down and looked at the kids sitting near her; on her right was a sort of cute black-haired boy with dark eyes; on her left was a girl with shoulder-length blond hair and brown eyes, who was smiling at her with sympathy; and behind her was another boy with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes.

As Mr. Kurt started the lesson, Fanny couldn't help to wonder how Paddy was doing. She hoped that he had found friends and that nobody would pick on him. She also hoped that no one discovered Houdini. Both of them could really get into trouble if the teachers, or worse their parents, find out.

But then she pushed those worries to the back of her mind, and tried to think positively. Of course Paddy will be fine. After all, he was very charismatic and surely he could make friends. As for Houdini, the hamster would probably be smart and stay in Paddy's pocket. Fanny decided to concentrate on the lesson and not worry about anything.

_**A few hours later at lunch**_

Fanny got out of the line in the cafeteria and looked for a table to sit down. She couldn't believe how quickly the day had passed. After math class, she had English, then Science and then History, where a chubby kid called Hoagie Gilligan Jr kept saying horrible jokes. After that, it was lunch time and she was glad because she was starving.

As she looked for an empty seat, she heard someone call her name. "Hey Francine!"

She turned around and saw the owner of that voice. It was the blond-haired girl from her math class. She was sitting in a table with two boys. Fanny reconized the two boys as the black haired one and the dirty blond haired one that were also on her math class. The blond girl called her again. "Come sit with us!"

Fanny hesitated for a second, before walking up to them. She took the seat next to the girl and set her food tray on the table.

There were a few moments of silence, before the she decided to talk. "Ummm… hi, Eye'm Fanny."

"Nice to meet you, Fanny." Said the blond girl, shaking her hand. "My name is Rachel McKenzie.

"I'm Bartie Stork." Said the dirty blond one, making a salute.

And finally the black haired one said his name. "Patton Drilovsky." Fanny noticed that he had a slight Polish accent. He had dark eyes that were filled with mischief and he was sort of handsome.

"Well, is nice ta meet ya all." She said smiling, and then she added. "And ye guys can call me Fanny."

"Ok, Fanny." nodded Rachel. "Say, are you Scottish or something?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

Fanny shook her head. "No, Irish. But people do get confuse. Eye moved here with my family after me dad created a company here." After the others nodded, she turned to Patton. "You sound like ye are from Poland, with that accent, Patton."

"Well, not exactly. My parents are, but my little sister and I were born here."

"Hey Fanny, do you have siblings? I have a little brother called Harvey, who is in kindergarten."

"Yeah, Eye have two brothers. Paddy, who is 4-years-old and also in kindergarten, and Shaunie, who is 3."

"Is Paddy on Mrs. Johnson's class?" Rachel then asked. When Fanny nodded, she said. "Then he's with my brother and his friends. They're a pretty good bunch, and I'm sure they'll be friends."

"I hope so," responded Fanny, worry evident in her voice. "Most people aren't exactly friendly to him."

"Why's that?" asked Bartie.

"Well, umm…" She scratched the back of her head. "He has this weird interest is supernatural stuff and back home he was bullied alot."

"Supernatural stuff?" Rachel raised a brow. "You mean ghosts and stuff like that?"

The redhead lass nodded.

"Well I don't really believe in that, neither does Harvey." She stated. "But don't worry, he doesn't pick on people because of their interests, so I'm sure Paddy will be fine."

Fanny sighted. "I hope so."

"Hey Fanny," asked Patton, "is Shaunie going to Gallagher Daycare?" She nodded. "Well then he might meet my little sister, Wendy. She goes there along with Rachel's cousin, Ellie. Both are really nice, and they might get along."

"Yeah, Ellie is very friendly."

"Oh, that's go ta know."

The four kids stopped talking for a while and ate their food. After they finished and threw the remains in the trash, they continued talking.

"So Fanny, how about we told you about the other kids?" asked Rachel.

"Sure, go ahead."

Rachel motioned to a table close to theirs, where five kids sat. They were three boys and two girls; a bald kid with sunglasses, a chubby boy with a pilot attire (who Fanny reconized as Hoagie Gilligan Jr), an Asian girl with dark hair, a short blond boy and an African-American girl with a red hat.

"The African-American girl," said Rachel, "is Abigail Lincoln or Abby for short; she is one of the smartest girls in the school and a cool one indeed. She talks alot in third person and has the habit of hitting annoying people with her hat."

"That short boy is Wallabee Beatles, but you better call him Wally or else." warned Bartie.

"But don't worry," reassured Patton. "He really is a nice guy once you get to know him. I should know, 'cause I know him pretty well."

"Hmp." scoffed Rachel. "Only because you spent alot of time in detention with him."

Patton glared at the blond with annoyance.

"Anyway, the Asian girl is Kuki Sanban. She is sort of an airhead, very bubbly and has an obsession with Rainbow Monkeys."

"Yeah, she always seems to want to talk about those things. He I don't know how Wally can have a crush on her with him being totally boyish. He he he." Chuckled Patton.

Bartie and Rachel looked at him with wide eyes. "No way!" Exclaimed Bartie. "Wally has a crush on Kuki!?"

Patton looked at his friends in disbelief that they didn't know that. "Yeah! It's, like, so obvious!"

"Well, now that I think about it, they do seem to like-like each other, although Wally didn't admitted it." Said Rachel, pondering on what her black-haired friend said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Admitted Bartie. Shaking his head, he turned back to Fanny. "Well, anyway… back to introductions! That chubby kid with them is…"

"Hoagie Gilligan Jr." she interrupted him. "Yeah, I know him. He is on my History class."

"Oh so you must've heard his 'jokes' already?" asked Patton, putting quotation marks on jokes, thought he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, and the most annoying part is that _he_ actually thinks they're funny."

"Well, Hoagie does tell horrible jokes, but he is a really good inventor. Probably runs in his family, because his younger brother Tommy is like that too." said Bartie.

"Including the bad joke part?" asked Fanny with a raised eyebrow.

She got a nod from Rachel. "Yes, but Tommy is a bit better at telling them that Hoagie, though they are still bad. But he and Hoagie are nice people and I should know 'cause Tommy is one of Harvey's friends."

"Ok then. Now, who is that bald kid?" she asked while looking at the bald boy.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "That is Nigel Uno." Fanny noticed that she had a weird emotion on her eyes that she couldn't place. "His family is from England and the leader of that group. A good one indeed but very cocky and reckless."

Fanny frowned at that comment. She always thought that girls where smarter and superior than boys. In her opinion, most boys where jerks and she disliked them, especially cocky ones. The only boys she didn't really hate where her dad and younger brothers. _And Bartie and Patton._ _Yeah, from day on, they're on my list of "Not really stupid boys"._

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Again sorry for taking so long in writing and posting. I do this as a hobby not a living so I'll not update very often.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and I apologize if it's not very good. Next we will have a chapter starring Shaunie Fulbright.**

**SHAUNIE: Yay!**

**Also, I'll introduce two new OCs into the story that I think I mentioned in this chapter. Guess who they are!**

**Anyway, Read and Review or Fanny will get ya!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 over and out!**


	5. Meeting Ellie and Wendy

**Ok folks who patiently waited. Here's the next chapter. Now before we begin I will like to thanks Gamewizard2008 for guessing the two OCs who will appear in this chapter (but it wasn't that hard), KNDNumber170 for the review and all of the loyal fans of this story. But enough with the boring stuff let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Houdini, Adam Jefferson, Sonya & Lee's last names, Mrs. Johnson, Mr. Kurt sand the plot. The rest belongs to Mr. W.**

* * *

After his mom dropped Fanny and Paddy in their school, she took Shaunie to the Daycare. Upon arriving, she turned around in her seat and said: "Well Shaunie, here we are. Are ye ready?"

"Yeah," he tried to sound cheerful, but his voice betrayed his nervousness.

Noticing her youngest kid's lack of enthusiasm, Mrs. Fulbright gently asked. "Is everything alright, Shaunie?

Shaunie looked at his mom, not sure if he should tell her what was bothering him. But after a few seconds of thinking, he finally spoke. "I'm worried that the other kids wouldn't like me."

Mrs. Fulbright looked at her son with sympathy, understanding the situation completely. "It's ok, Shaunie." she said. "I'm sure that you'll find kids that will be your friends. Just have some faith in yourself."

Shaunie felt a little braver after hearing his mom's words. She was right; there will be kids that might want to be his friends. He got out of the car and followed his mom inside the daycare building. As they entered, Shaunie was sure that everything will be fine.

* * *

Everything was going to be bad!

Shaunie stood next to the teacher, looking at the other kids playing. He had thought that there was nothing to worry about, that he could go in and make friends easily.

But, after his mom had introduced him to the teacher and left, his doubts from before started to reappear. He couldn't go and introduce himself to the other kids out of fear that they might reject him.

He spared a glance at the teacher and she looked back at him with a gentle look. She motioned to the other students, indicating that he could go and play with them.

Still unsure about it, he walked to where the other children. As he approached they didn't pay attention to him and Shaunie had no idea on how to introduce himself. He had just decided to not even try, when suddenly…

"Hi there!"

"AH!" Shaunie yelped and jumped when a high-pitched voice spoke from behind. Turning around, he came face-to-face with a girl about his age. The girl had dark hair tied in a ponytail with her bangs brushed to each side, whore a light brown t-shirt, a military-green skirt over blue jeans, brown sneakers and dark eyes that sparkled with excitement.

"Wow, you screamed pretty loud, eh?" The girl said, cheerfully. He noted that she had Polish-like accent. Shaunie just stood there, looking at the girl. He didn't know if he should stay quiet or answer the girl's statement.

Before he could make out his mind, another girl came. This one had dirty-blond held in place with an orange headband with her bangs falling over her forehead, a bright yellow shirt with a tiger on it, blue jeans and yellow-striped sneakers. She approached the black-haired girl. "Hey Wendy, who is this you're talking to?" She asked looking at Shaunie with her brown eyes.

"I don't know." said the black-haired girl, who apparently was called Wendy, to the other girl. "He hasn't spoken to me."

"Well, did you asked him his name or introduced yourself?"

Wendy opened her mouth but then closed it. "Oops!" She said sheepishly, realizing her mistake.

The blond girl shaked her head at her friend, then turned to Shaunie. "Sorry about that. Wendy sometimes does stuff like talking to people before introducing herself but she means no harm. Now, I think we should introduce ourselves properly." Steeping closer to the redhead boy, she cleared her throat and spoke. "My name is Ellie V. McKenzie and she is Wendy Drilovsky." She motioned to Wendy who waved her hand excitedly.

"Hi, nice ta meet ye. Me name is Shaunie Fulbright." He said softly.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Wendy, at hearing Shaunie's accent. "You talk weird!"

Shaunie looked down, a bit hurt by what Wendy said.

"Wen!" Scolded Ellie. "You hurt his feelings!"

Wendy gasped at this and looked at Shaunie with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Shaunie. I didn't mean to said that you where weird. I just meant that you sound like you are from a different country."

"Oh, it's ok." He forgave her. "And yer right, I do come from another country. Ireland ta is precise."

"Ireland?" said Wendy with curiosity. "My daddy says that very few people actually speak Irish there. They mostly speak English, right?"

"Yeah," Shaunie confirmed. "But me grandmother does, and she thought my older siblings and me."

"Wow! Really?" said Ellie and Wendy in almost unison.

Shaunie nodded. It was true; his _eccentric_ grandmother knew Irish perfectly and decided to teach it to her three grandchildren.

"Can you teach us how to speak Irish?" asked Ellie.

"Pleeeaaaseee!" begged Wendy, making huge puppy eyes.

"Sure." He said.

"Yay! And I can teach you to speak Polish."

"Oh, you don't have ta."

"Awww, come on! Ellie already knows alot and I'll like that all my friends know." She pleaded.

"Wait! Friends?" he asked, not believing what he was hearing. "Ye want ta be me friends?"

"Well of course, silly!" said Ellie. "What? You don't want to have any?"

"Of course I do! Ever since I moved here I've wanted to have friends."

"Well, now you have two." said Wendy, showing all of her teeth in a huge grin.

Shaunie smiled at the two girls. "Then ok. I'll let you teach me Polish."

"Yay!" Wendy gave ran up to Shaunie and gave him a big hug, Ellie joined as well. The redhead happily hugged back. He still couldn't believe that he now had two new friends. _Must have been the luck of the Irish. _He thought.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but it the best I got. I only own Ellie and Wendy, other OCs and the plot. Next we will get back to Paddy and young Sector W, where Paddy's new friends are gonna meet another friend who secretly went with Paddy to school. You can try to guess but it's pretty easy.**

**Anyway, Read & Review**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out!**


	6. Stories and the crew meets Houdini

**Ok people. Here is the sixth chapter of this story. Now before we begin, I will like to thank Gamewizard2008 for guessing who Sector W where gonna meet in this chapter and for apparently being the only reader who reviews my stories *glares at readers*. Anyway, enough with the boring stuff! Let the chapter begin.**

**Disclaimer: C: KND belongs to Mr. W. I only own the OCs, Sonya & Lee's last names and the plot.**

* * *

_Gallagher Elementary; recess time_

* * *

It was now recess time at the school. Paddy and his new friends were at the jungle gym, talking about various topics to know each other better.

"So, you come from a wealthy family." said Paddy to Harvey, the buck-tooted boy nodding in confirmation. "That is so cool, dude."

"Well yeah, it is. But I don't like to brag about it, some people already think that I'm a one of those rich kids that gets all what he wants and I just want to be treated like any normal kid."

"Geez, that's definitely a bummer," said Paddy.

"It is but I just ignore them, I mean what do they know?"

The redhead nodded. "Ye're right, dude. Anyway, mind telling me more about your family?"

Harvey smiled, eager to respond. "Not at all, dude. Now where do I start?" He said thinking. "There's my big sis Rachel, who is seven years old. She is a great sibling and always defends me from bullies. My parents are pretty nice people, but get really busy and travel alot. But they always find moments to spend time with us."

"They sound like great parents." smiled Paddy.

"He he, they are." chuckled Harvey. "If they weren't, then my cousin Ellie will be in some orphanage."

Paddy looked confused at this statement. "What are ye talking about?" he asked the dirty-blond haired boy.

The other kids looked at each other in concern. They all knew what Harvey had meant and knew it'll be difficult for him to tell Paddy, as it was difficult for him to tell them.

Harvey sighted, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see. Ellie's mom died when she was 1 year old, and her dad was so grief-stricken that he lost his mind. He couldn't concentrate on his work and lost his fortune. He ended up being taken to a mental facility in Ohio, where he committed suicide last year. Since we are her only relatives, she came to lives with us."

"That's horrible," said Paddy when Harvey finished the story. "How does she takes it?"

"Well, I know she wishes that they were still alive but she told me and Rachel that we are the best family she could ever have."

"She's lucky to have ye." smiled Paddy.

"Yeah," nodded Harvey. "Ellie is like a little sister to me. I'll do whatever it takes to prevent her from getting hurt."

"I know how ye feel, dude. It's kinda like me and my brother Shaunie."

"Man, I envy both of you. It must be cool to have siblings. I wish I had a brother or a sister." told them Adam.

"So Adam, what's your story?" eagerly asked the redheaded, Irish lad to the handicapped boy.

"Well, my dad is doctor and my mom leads a foundation for kids who are physically impaired."

Paddy asked a question that was in his mind for a while but didn't dare to ask 'till now. "Adam, if ye don't mind, how did ye ended up in that wheelchair?"

"Yeah," agreed Sonya. "You never told us that. I mean, we never asked but it was because we though you didn't want us to know."

Adam chuckled. "Well I didn't tell you 'cause you guys never asked, but I don't mind telling." he rolled his chair closer so that the others could hear him better. "When I was two-years-old, I was climbing bookcase in my house and the thing fell on top off my legs."

Tommy winced. "Ow, that had to hurt pretty bad, bud."

"He he, well to be honest, I don't really remember. I lost consciousness when I fell and woke up a few hours later at the hospital where my dad works." said Adam, chuckling. "Dad told me that I've hurt my back and that I couldn't walk again." he sighted, a bit sad. "Mom was devastated; she would cry every time she though I wasn't looking but I noticed. It hurt me to see my mom cry like that, so I decided to work very hard recovering myself as much as I could." He gave a look of determination. "For a whole year, I worked on with a therapist on physical exercises to become stronger. Dad said that it helped that I didn't lose complete feeling in my legs."

"What do you mean 'didn't lose complete feeling'?" asked Sonya.

"It means that not all my nerves were affected. I can still feel my legs and move them a bit."

"Cool!" said Lee.

"It sure is. Now, where was I? Oh yeah!" he continued. "I have managed to recover from the fall with incredible results and just last year, I got this specially-made wheelchair."

"Specially-made? Wow!" exclaimed a surprised Harvey.

"He he, well yeah it helped that my mom leads that physically impaired foundation and that Dad is lead doctor. They used their contacts to get me the wheelchair and I've been using it ever since."

"That's a nice story, Adam." said Sonya. "It was a bit sad though."

"Yeah," agreed Lee, flicking his yo-yo.

"Well, is not all sunshine and rainbows in the world, but one has to learn to accept these things. I'm determine to make people see past the wheelchair and learn that kids like me are not weak." he pumped his fist into the air.

"That's cool!" said Lee.

Paddy looked at him. "Hey Lee, do you mind telling me more about yerself, other than being the teacher's son?"

Lee smiled and nodded. "Not at all, dude. Like Adam, I am an only child; you know that my mom is a teacher and my Dad is a psychologist. I like to play with my yo-yo and I'm pretty good at it." The short, snow-capped boy then did various tricks with the yo-yo like Round-The-World, Walk-the-Dog and other tricks. Paddy looked in awe at the talented boy doing tricks and was very impressed.

"Oh wow! Those are some pretty neat tricks, dude!"

Sonya also looked with amazement at the tricks. The pink-wearing, blond girl's eyes were transfixed on the toy as it swooshed through the air quickly. "Geez, Lee. I knew you were good but not _this_ good!"

"Thanks, Sonya." thanked Lee, stopping his show with the yo-yo.

"So," Paddy looked at Sonya. "What's yer story, Sonya?"

"Oh, umm, well…" she said a bit nervous. Lee placed a hand on her shoulder, in a supportive way, making her blush a bit as she looked a t him. Turning back to Paddy, she answered. "My parents own a store where they sell sodas, snacks and treats. Lee and I live right next to each other, so we have always known each other."

"Nice, do you have any siblings?" Paddy wanted to know.

"Oh yeah, I do. My older sister Serena, she's thirteen-years-old."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Tommy raised his hand in the air and waved it franticly, gathering everyone's attention. "Now is my turn to talk about me! Please! Please! Please!"

Harvey shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go on, Tommy."

"Ok, I live with my mom and my big brother, Hoagie. He is so cool, a-and awesome and cool. Wait! I think I said 'cool' twice. Did I say 'cool' twice, guys?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yes Tommy, you did. And you better stop saying it so much 'cause that's Lee's catchphrase, not yours."

"Oh, ok. Now, where was I?" he tried to remember.

"You were speaking about yer family." reminded him Paddy. The redhead then asked. "What about your dad?"

That brought a sad face to the chubby kid. "He's dead. My dad died when I was two and Hoagie was five. Dad was an airplane pilot but there was a flaw on the plane and it crashed."

"I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't know." apologized Paddy, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

Tommy sniffed a bit. "It's ok, bud. I hardly remember my dad anyway. Hoagie does though; he and Dad were very close."

"Your brother, must miss him alot."

"He does. My whole family actually, but we learned to accept it." Tommy dried a few tears that had fallen from his goggled eyes. "Well, we all talked about ourselves to you, Paddy. Now is time for you to speak."

The Irish nodded, everyone getting close to hear him. "As you all know, my family is from Ireland. I moved with my parents and siblings after my dad created a company in this place. I have an interest in the supernatural and I'm pretty good at building stuff."

"Really?" asked Tommy. Paddy nodded, earning a smile from him. "That's great! I like building stuff too!"

"Oh really? Well glad to know."

"Oh man, I'm so happy that I have to give you a hug!" Tommy quickly ran up to Paddy and embraced the Irish lad in a bone-crushing hug.

Paddy's face turned into a shade of blue indicating that he was running out of air. "Tommy!…I… can't… breath!" he gasped in between words while the other boy keep squeezing him, unknowingly squeezing someone else. Squeaking noises came from Paddy's pocket, getting the attention of the other children. Tommy let go of Paddy and, along with the others, looked at Paddy's left pocket with curiosity.

"Uh, Paddy. I think there is something in your pants." said Harvey.

"Er- well… I, um." the redhead stuttered nervously. This didn't went unnoticed as Adam looked at his nervous friend. Furrowing his brow, the paraplegic boy asked.

"Paddy, is there something that you are hiding from us?"

"Eh, uh…" Paddy wasn't sure if he should tell the others about his 'secret'. Part of him wanted to tell them but the other part wondered if he could trust them.

"Paddy, it's ok, you can trust us." Harvey told him, giving a reasuring smile. Adam, Lee, Sonya and Tommy nodded in agreement.

Looking at them, Paddy realized that he could trust them so he gave them a smile and looking down at his pocket, he called. "Come out, Houdini!" Soon after, a small, curly, red hamster head came out followed by the rest of its body and climbed Paddy's shirt up to his shoulder. The others looked at the adorable hamster with big eyes.

"Awww, he's so cute!" cooed Sonya.

"Yeah," agreed Tommy.

"He's cool!" simply said Lee.

Harvey looked at the red hamster up closer. "I have never seen a red hamster with curly hair before. What kind of hamster he is?"

"Houdini is a Red Curly-Haired Irish hamster," said Paddy, Houdini nodding proudly.

"Red Curly-Haired Irish Hamster?" echoed Adam. Paddy nodded, "Never heard of that breed."

"Well, they're supposed to be very rare. Even many Irish don't know of them. After we arrived to our house, I looked for information about them and found some interesting facts that make this hamster even more unique."

"Ohhhhh, tell us please!" begged Tommy.

Paddy grinned, happy to share the information with them. "I found out that these hamsters can live up to 65 years and are incredibly resistant to sickness and extreme weather."

"Wow!" said the other five in unison, clearly impressed by what they heard.

"That's more cooler!" said a very amazed Lee.

"It sure is." agreed Paddy. "My sister, Fanny couldn't believe it when I told her."

"Hey Paddy," said Adam. "If Houdini's breed is very rare, the how did you get him?"

"Eh, that's kinda a long story," he responded, scratching his head.

"Well, I got time." said Tommy sitting down. The others also sat down (except Adam who was already sitting), they too eager to hear. "And the other apparently got it to."

"Ok, then." Paddy sat down close to his friends, Houdini still on his shoulder, and cleared his throat, ready to begin. "Well, it all started before we had boarded the plane at the airport…"

A few minutes later, Paddy finished telling them the whole story on how he meet Houdini. The others were quite surprised at the thought that Paddy's older sister had suggested smuggling the hamster with them, and angry at such mean adult for only caring for money.

Sonya was specially angry, because she loved small furry animals and the thought of someone putting cute hamsters in cages to get rich enraged her. "What a monster!" she exclaimed. "What kind of person treats hamsters like that?"

"Yeah, that's is not cool!" said Lee, agreeing.

"Yer right, guys! That man was a _ollphéist_" the others didn't understand the last word, 'cause Paddy said it in Irish.

"A what?" asked Tommy, perplexed.

"A monster," the Irish responded. "Sorry, I sometimes say words in Irish when I'm angry."

"Oh. Wait! You can speak Irish?" said Harvey, surprised. When Paddy nodded, he was even more amazed. "That's cool! I heard that in Ireland, they barely speak that language anymore."

"He he, yeah. I'm lucky that my grandma is one of the few people who speak its."

"You're a lucky Irish, Paddy. That's for sure." told him Adam.

Just then the school bell ringed, indicating the end of recess. The teacher's began calling the students for them to enter and get back to class.

"Come on guys!" said Harvey. "We don't want to keep Mrs. Johnson waiting!"

"Aha, that won't be cool!" said Lee, while the six kids walked back to the building. Houdini quickly hid back in Paddy's pocket, as his owner followed his friends to class.

As the redhead did that, he was thinking of what Adam said. The handicapped boy was right, Paddy was lucky. He had new friends, _real_ friends who understood him and he could trust, even with him having Houdini.

This Irish was really lucky indeed!

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Now before I leave I want to say a few things:**

**1. My Halloween story **_**The Ghost Manor**_** is going on a temporary hiatus until I get more ideas and ghosts for it and finish this story. So, does who read that story, feel free to send a suggestion either by Private Messaging or by a review of this story. This means that **_**TGM**_** won't be finished by the end of October, but don't worry. I'm not quitting it!**

**2. Questions about the chapter/story**

**a. What was your favorite part?**

**b. Who is your favorite OC of this story? (It can be more than one)**

**c. Do you want the next chapter to have 60/86?**

**d. Do I put Lizzie/Nigel/Rachel on the story? More Lee/Sonya? Bartie/Virginia?**

**That's all for now! See ya next time on **_**From Ireland To America**_**.**

**Read & Review folks!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


	7. The Goth, the Bullies and the Snob

**Ok readers, here's the 7****th**** chapter of this story. Before we begin it, let me said something first. I decided to put a poll in my profile so that readers can vote for their favorite OC in my story. The options are Houdini the Hamster, Adam Jefferson, Ellie V. McKenzie, Wendy Drilovsky or All of them. So far, two people have voted and here are the results:**

**Houdini the Hamster- 0**

**Adam Jefferson- 0**

**Ellie V. McKenzie- 0**

**Wendy Drilovsky- 1**

**All of them- 1**

**So for now on, at the beginning of each chapter I'll put the poll's results.**

**Also some of you may have expected some Lizzie/Nigel/Rachel on this chapter but I decided to put it on the next one. But this definitely has Patton/Fanny and Bartie Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C: KND, Mr. W does. I only own the story, its OCs and the plot.**

* * *

_Gallagher Elementary; 3:01 p.m._

* * *

After a long first day of school, Fanny exited the front doors with her new friends: Rachel T. McKenzie, Patton Drilovsky and Bartie Stork. The four kids walked down the stairs and sat down near a wall talking about stuff.

"So, what you guys are going to do now?" asked Bartie to the others, leaning against the brick wall.

"I'm going to wait for my brother and his friends to come out, they should be in a moment." said Rachel, who was sitting on it with Fanny. Turning to the redheaded girl, she asked. "What about you, Fan?"

"Eye'm gonna wait fer me brother too. We could do it together."

"Sure, ok."

Patton was sitting on the ground, his back against the wall, looked at the girls. "Well, my mom said that she might pick me a bit late so I may as well stay with you girls."

"That's not a problem for me Patton, what about you Fanny? Are you ok with Patton staying with us?" The blond said to Fanny.

"Suit yourself Pat." she said, trying to sound annoyed, but in reality she wanted to have Patton to stay with them.

The Polish boy then looked at Bartie. "Hey Bartie, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I was planning to-" he started to say, when a voice in the background interrupted.

"Hey! Here comes the Goth freak!"

The seven-year-olds turned their heads to look for the source of the voice. It belonged to a tall fourth-grader, with dark brown hair and a blue shirt. Other three male fourth-graders were with him, pointing and calling names to someone. That someone was a girl their age with dark hair tied up pigtails, she wore a black shirt with gray pants, black shoes with red triangles and a she had red backpack.

The Gothic girl ignored the older kids' words; she just continued walking as if they didn't existed. But that got the fourth-graders very angry 'cause they ran ahead and cut her path.

"Oh no." sighted Patton. "Charles and his gang of bullies are picking on Virginia again."

Fanny raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Her name is Virginia Sims; she is in my partner in Science class." said Rachel. "She's a really nice girl, but people pick on her because she is Gothic and her parents are divorced."

"That's terrible!" said Fanny, outraged. "Picking on someone just because of that reason!"

"Well, that's Charles Roswell and his bullies for you. Those guys are always picking on everybody because they think that their so cool." said Patton.

"Leave me alone!" the four heard a yell. They looked and saw that it was Virginia, screaming at the bullies. Fanny was quite impressed at the girl's courage; the bullies were bigger than her, not to mention that they outnumbered the Goth. But the dark-haired girl was not cowering; she looked at Charles in the eye, glaring at him.

But the bully only looked amazed as he smirked and looked at his cronies. "Well, look at this, boys. Virginia "Creep" has guts." He laughted hard, his gang joining. Fanny noticed that Bartie was glaring at them angrily, as if he wanted to go right up to them and punch those laughs back down his throat.

When the bully had finished laughing, he looked again at the still glaring Goth girl. Virginia stood up on the tip of her toes and looked at Charles in the eye. "I'm not afraid of you, Charles." she spat. "You and your friends better leave me alone or I'll-"

"You'll do what?" he interrupted her. "What will you do if we don't stop bothering ya?"

Virginia was caught off guard, an uncertain look on her face. "I-I'll-I…," she stammered, shrinking down.

Seeing the scared look on her face made Charles grin. The boy leaned down to the Goth's eye level, making her flinch. "Just as I expected, you can't do nothing!" He then pushed Virginia, who fell backwards. Those watching it gasped as the bullies laughted more than ever.

That was the last straw for Bartie, for he was angrier than ever. "That's it!" he bellowed. "I've enough of that guy!" with that said the blond boy stomped up to the Goth girl's harassers.

"Bartie, wait!" Rachel called at him, but he ignored her. Sighting, she turned to the other two kids with her. "We better go help him before Charles do something worst to him than the last time."

"What happened the last time?" Fanny wanted to know.

"Well, last time Bartie confronted Charles and his group, they hanged him on the flagpole by his underwear." told her Patton.

Fanny was shocked. "In that case, we must go and help him." Rachel & Patton nodded and with that, the three kids ran to catch up with Bartie and help him before he got hurt.

A furious Bartie walked up to the ones who were picking on Virginia, determine to help her. He arrived just in time to see that Charles had grabbed Virginia by the front of her shirt and had her lifted up to his face. The bully laughted at the Goth's attempts to struggle free. "He he, there's no escape, freak. Now what are you gonna do? Ha ha ha!"

"Put her down, Charles!" yelled Bartie, standing behind him. The bully turned around and saw the boy glaring at him. Charles just smirked. "Well, well, well. If isn't Bartie Stork. Came to get another lesson?"

"I came here to help Virginia! Now you put her down now!"

Charles' grin only grew wider. "Well look at this, boys. Stork came to rescue his creepy girlfriend."

"Ooh!" exclaimed in unison all the bullies. Both Virginia and Bartie blushed at this comment, but the boy quickly snapped out of it. "Ok that's enough! Put her DOWN! Or I'll make you do it!"

"Oh yeah? You and what army!"

"US!" exclaimed Rachel, as she, Fanny & Patton came up to them and stood next to Bartie in a protective way.

"Ha! This is your backup Stork? You and your friends are more pathetic now! He he he!" Charles chuckled along with his cronies.

"Yeah! Pathetic!" said a big, auburn haired boy called Frank O'Neil.

That got Fanny furious. Who do these idiots think they are calling them pathetic? Grinding her teeth, the Irish walked closer to them. "Pathetic?!" she yelled. "Just who are ye calling pathetic, ye nut-brained, big-mouthed bully?"

"Nut-brained? Big-mouthed?" said Charles, outraged. "Just who are you?"

"Eye'm Fanny Fulbright!" yelled back the Irish.

"Fanny Fulbright?" echoed a dark-skinned boy called Mitch Martin. "Oh wait! I heard of you. Your brother and you are new students here, right?"

"Right! Now, yer friend here better let go of 'er before eye kick 'im in the butt!"

"Oh, you think that we are afraid of the threats of the new girl? Well we aren't!" said the fourth bully a tall mahogany-haired boy called Tyson Ericson.

"Right, now scram toots!" yelled Charles, not realizing that he made a mistake.

"TOOTS?!" screamed Fanny, her face growing red, eyes flaming and steam blowing from her nose. "Ye called me TOOTS?!" everybody backed away in fear, even the bullies. Charles was so scared that he let go of Virginia; the Goth girl quickly got up went to Bartie's side, both watching along with the rest as the enraged redheaded girl walked up to the terrified leader of the bullies. Fanny graved Charles by the shirt and yanked him down at her eyelevel, glaring at him with those burning eyes. "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP YE STUPID BOY! EYE'LL LET YE GO THIS TIME BUT IF EYE HEAR THAT YE AND YER FRIENDS EVER PICK ON SOMEONE AGAIN OR CALL ME TOOTS, EYE'LL MAKE YA WISH THAT YE WERE NEVER BORN! DID EYE MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Y-yes, m-m-ma'am," he stuttered, gulping.

"THEN THE FOUR OF YE GET OUT OF ME SIGHT!" she bellowed, pushing him back. Charles quickly got up and he and his cronies ran away, calling for their mommies.

"Those idiots," growled Fanny, turning around. She then noticed the looks the others were giving her. Guilt over washed her as she hung her head shamefully, "Eye'm sorry," she apologized. "I just don't like it when people bully others or call me toots."

Snapping out of the shock, Patton approached Fanny and place and hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Fan. You were just trying to help and it was impressive how you stood up to those guys."

"Yeah!" agreed Bartie. "And made them run for their mommies! It was so funny! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughted.

"Yeah, I mean you looked kinda scary but you're ok with me," said Rachel.

Virginia walked up to the Irish girl. "Hey thanks for standing up for me, not many people do that, well except Bartie."

This comment made the mentioned boy blush even more. "Oh-Um-Eh, i-it was n-n-nothing r-r-really, Ginny." he stuttered. "I-I mean, t-those g-guys a-are pretty m-mean."

"But they aren't the worse," reminded him Rachel.

Fanny looked at her friend. "Who is worse than those idiots?"

"Jesse Linda Wicked," said Patton simply.

"Who?"

"She is the daughter of my dad's rival, Horace Wicked the owner of Wicked Inc." answered Rachel. "Her dad always gives in on her demands and made her a pampered princess. That girl is a spoiled brat that gets all what she wants." she scrunched her face in disgust.

"I take that you don't like her." guessed the redhead by the look that the blond had.

"Of course not! She's is always telling everyone how rich her family is and that all of us should bow down to her."

"Speaking of the princess," said Bartie, pointing. "Here she comes."

The others turned and looked to see that a girl of their age was approaching. She had very long blond hair, aqua colored eyes, wore a sparkly, purple shirt with a bright pink skirt and on her feet were very expensive shoes. The pampered girl was walking with an air of superiority that was a common snob trait.

Fanny noticed that Rachel had an annoyed look as she glared at Jesse Linda. But the other blond girl didn't appear to notice as she approached the group of five. Standing in front of them, she looked at them with a smug smile. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the loser bunch of the school."

"Hello Jesse Linda," Rachel, Patton, Bartie and Virginia said, obviously not thrilled to see her.

Either Jesse Linda didn't noticed the tone they used or she did but decided to ignore it. The snobbish girl noticed Fanny and snorted. "Oh look, you guys got a new loser friend. And by no less is that foreign loser."

"Loser?!" exclaimed Fanny, not liking this girl one bit. "Did ye just call me a loser?!"

"Of course I did but you must be deaf if you didn't hear me! You are a loser like all of these people."

Rachel was really getting ticked off now. She stepped in front of the redhead girl and glared at the snobbish brat. "Leave her alone, Jesse!"

Jesse looked at Rachel with an unpleased frown. "No I won't, McKenzie!" she then gave a look of disgust. "Why do you even defend her, I don't know. A girl with your background should only hang with people her own class, like me."

Now Rachel gave a snort. "And to do what then? Despise people just because you think that you're better than them?"

"But we are!" she said, her voice rising. "Though rivals, our fathers are on the top of the world! And so are we! But you and that beaver you call a brother prefer to hand out with these low-class peasants!"

"Well, just because we have more money it doesn't mean that we have to treat others like dirt!"

"Don't talk to me like that, McKenzie!" said the rich snob, shoving the good blond to the ground. The others gasped at this then gave angry expressions. They had enough of this.

"Why ye little brat!" yelled Fanny at the top of her lungs, getting on Jesse's face while Bartie and Ginny helped Rachel up. "Eye don't like ye one bit at all!"

"Well sorry that you don't you big-mouthed, ear-splitting BANSHEE!"

A rage filled Patton walked next to the loud Irish, he too glaring at the pampered girl. "Don't insult her, Jesse! Why don't you go back to that house of yours and count all the money your daddy gave you this week?!"

Jesse Linda glared for a while at the Polish boy, wanting to scream something at him. But after a few more tense moments, she gave in. "Fine! I'll leave! But this isn't over!" she turned around and marched away from the group. Before she was out of ear shot, she yelled back at them. "We will continue this on another day! You hear me McKenzie? You, Stork, the Goth, Patton and that Scottish girlfriend of his!"

"She is not Scottish! She Irish!" then he caught up with the last part and while Fanny blushed, he added. "And she's not my girlfriend!"

Recovering from the blush, Fanny turned to Rachel. "Are ye ok, lass?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured the redhead. "It's not the first time she shoves someone anyway."

"But it was still horrible!" said Virginia, and Bartie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," joined in Patton. "She called Fanny a banshee and Scottish. And she had the nerve to call her my girlfriend. I mean were just friends, right?"

"Yeah, just friends." said Fanny, nodding her head. But for some strange reason, the Irish redheaded girl felt that this wasn't entirely true.

* * *

**And… this chapter is done. Next time Paddy & his crew will meet up with Fanny & her gang and we'll have Lizzie/Nigel/Rachel. So until then:**

**Read, Review and vote on my poll.**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out!**


	8. Fanny vs Lizzie

**After the long wait, I finally finished chapter 8 of the story. Before we begin, I need to say some stuff. First of all, I begin school again on January 10 so my time on the computer will be shortened, so I'll update less often. Second, I can write Fanny's Irish accent but Wally's is another story, so I'll write his speech normally and you'll have to imagine the accent. Also I rewrote chapter 6 and changed Adams explanation on how he got paraplegic, because the other one wasn't very realistic. Ok now for the results of my poll:**

**Wendy Drilovsky- 1**

**Houdini the hamster- 1**

**Ellie V. McKenzie- 0**

**Adam Jefferson- 0**

**All of them- 1**

**Ok, enough with the boring stuff. Let's begin the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C: KND, Mr. W does. I only own Adam, Wendy, Ellie, Houdini, other OCs, Sonya and Lee's surnames and the plot.**

* * *

Harvey McKenzie exited the school along with his buddies; Tommy Gilligan, Lee Johnson, Sonya Cahill, Adam Jefferson and the new kid Paddy Fulbright. The six kids had decided to wait together for their parents and/or siblings after they got out of school. The dirty-blond boy looked around for his older sister, Rachel. He saw her standing near the wall, talking with other four kids.

Harvey saw that three of them were Bartie Stork, Virginia Sims & Patton Drilovsky but didn't recognize the red-headed girl that was with them.

"Ok guys. There's my big sis and her friends but, who's that girl that's talking to them?" he pointed to the red-haired kid.

"Don't know, but she looks alot like Paddy." said Tommy, the chubby boy looking at the Irish boy next to him.

Paddy chuckled. "That's because that girl is my sister, Fanny." he said to his friends, who looked surprised.

"That's your sister? Cool!" exclaimed Lee, flicking his green yo-yo.

"Yeah, I mean is kinda obvious." said the red-headed boy. "We and our brother Shaunie look alot alike."

The others saw that he was right. Both siblings had red, frizzy hair, freckles in their faces, light green eyes and even had similar outfits. Fanny wore a green shirt, an orange skirt and combat boots; Paddy had a green shirt, wore orange pants and also had boots on his feet. Yes, no one could deny that the two Fulbrights looked so similar.

"He's right guys," agreed Adam. He then rolled toward the older kids, motioning to his friend to follow him. "Come on guys, let's go meet them."

The others nodded and followed the crippled boy toward the other group of children. The older children noticed the approaching crew and waved to them. "Hi Harvey! Hey guys!" called Rachel to her brother and his friends.

"Hi there, Rachel!" greeted Harvey, Adam, Sonya, Lee and Tommy in unison.

Fanny approached her brother. "Hey Paddy, how was yer day?"

Paddy smiled at his older sister and answered. "It was great! Check it out, I made some new friends." the lad pointed to his new mates. The younger kids looked at the Irish girl with welcoming smiles.

Sonya was the first to come close. "Hi, my name is Sonya Cahill" she said timidly. "It's nice to meet you, Fanny. Paddy told us about you."

Fanny shaked the hand of the young blond girl. "Nice to meet ye Sonya," Then the boys introduced themselves next.

"Hey I Harvey McKenzie, Rachel's brother."

"My name is Adam Jefferson, and please don't feel sorry for me because I crippled."

Fanny chuckled. "O.K. Adam."

"This here is Lee Johnson," he motioned to the yo-yo boy. "He is our teacher's son."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah it's cool," was the only thing that Lee said.

Finally Tommy said his name. "Hi I am Tommy Gilligan and my big brother is Hoagie Gilligan!" he almost screamed.

Fanny raised her eyebrow at this. "So you're Hoagie Gilligan's brother?"

Tommy nodded proudly. "Yes he is. He is the coolest kid in school."

The other kids, minus the Fulbrights, rolled their eyes at this comment. Obviously, not everyone agreed with 7-year-old chubby boy.

Looking for a moment at the others, Fanny then turned to Tommy wearing a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm sure he is."

"Of course he is! He is so… Hey there he comes!" He pointed behind Fanny. She and the others turned around and saw that indeed Hoagie Gilligan Jr was coming their way. Along with him were Nigel Uno, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles and Abby Gilligan.

The five kids came up to them and Tommy ran to greet his brother. "Hey Hoagie!" he said, hugging him.

The older Gilligan hugged Tommy back. "Hey there Tommy! How was your day?" he asked, letting his brother go.

"It was cool! The others and I made a new friend! He's pretty great, and you gotta meet him, and he's Irish and you have to seriously meet him!" Tommy said excitedly as he dragged Hoagie by the hand to where the other kids were. The rest of Hoagie's group followed.

"Hoagie, this here is Paddy Fulbright. He moved here from Ireland!" He said, motioning to the red-haired boy who waved back.

"Hi, nice ta meet ye, lad." greeted Paddy.

"Same to you kid." Then Hoagie looked at him more closely and realized that he was familiar. "Hmm, you look familiar. Wait! I know! You have an older sister who is in my History class! What's her name? Fiona?"

"Is Fanny idiot!" yelled Fanny, coming from behind Ginny and Patton. She walked up to Hoagie and stood in front of him glaring. "And yeah, I'm Paddy's sister."

"Oops, my bad. He he he!" Chuckled Hoagie, nervous by Fanny's glare.

"Well, I think we must introduce ourselves guys." said Nigel to Kuki, Wally and Abby. He stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I'm Nigel Uno." He held out his hand, expecting Fanny to shake it. However, the Irish girl just looked at him with a frown.

"Yeah, I know I saw ye and yer friends at lunch. Rachel, Bartie and Patton told me that ye are cocky and reckless and let me tell ye that I'm not a fan of that kind of people."

Nigel raised an eyebrow and lowered his hand. "Ok. Well I suppose that they also told you about Abby, Kuki and Wally." He motioned to the other three kids.

Fanny nodded. "Aye, they did. They said that Abby is smart, talks in 3rd person and hits annoying people with her hat."

Abby raised her hat from her eyes. "What they said about Abby is true, girl."

Fanny then looked at Wally. "Now about ye, they said that your name is Wallabee but ye like ta be called Wally, that you and Patton spend alot of time in detention together and you like Kuki but won't say it because she's girly and you are boyish."

"What! That last part ain't true!" said Wally blushing. The other children laughted at his embarrassment, while Kuki also blushed.

"The only thing that isn't true is that you are smart, Mr. 'I don't know what 2+2 equals to'." laughted Patton at the Australian.

Wally stopped blushing and glared at his Polish friend. "I am smart and I know that 2 plus 2 equals PIZZA." he said crossing his arms.

Fanny and Paddy stopped laughing and looked at each other with confused looks, both of them wondering how dumb could the Aussie be.

After the others finished laughing, Kuki raised her hand and waved it around. "Oh oh oh! What did they said about me?"

Fanny snapped out of her confusion and turned to the Asian. "Oh, they told me that ye liked Rainbow Monkeys."

"Well that's true. Because they are the most loveliest and cuddliest of all the toys in the world!" she said happily.

Wally groaned at Kuki's excited rambling, covering his ears. "Can you talk about anything that isn't cruddy Rainbow Dorkies?"

The Asian stopped her rambling to look at her short friend. "Aw Wally, they're a not cruddy."

"Yes they are!" he yelled.

"No they're not!" she yelled back.

"Yes they are!"

"No they're not!"

"They are!"

"They're not!"

"STOP IT!" yelled Nigel, getting between the quarreling kids. Both Wally and Kuki looked at the Brit then at each other before starting again.

"They are!"

They're not!"

Nigel sighted as he slapped his forehead. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Rachel smiling at him with pity. "Don't stress yourself." she said. "They'll stop eventually."

Nigel smiled back at the blond. "Thanks Rachel, you always know how to cheer me up."

Rachel blushed a bit. "Hey, that's what friends are for." It looked like a very sweet moment was happening between the bald Brit and the oldest McKenzie kid, but unfortunately-

"NIGEL UNO!"

Nigel winced at the sudden voice that screamed his name. All the kids turned to where it came from and saw a chubby girl with reddish hair in braided pigtails, a tallow shirt with a light blue oval on it, a blue skirt and glasses walking (or more precisely _stomping_) her way toward the group.

The Fulbright kids looked confused as their friends looked at the girl, in annoyance, fear or worry. What was it about this girl that had them like that?

"Who's the lass?" asked Paddy to Harvey, who was looking at the girl with a frown.

"That's Lizzie Devine, Nigel's 'girlfriend'" he said, putting air quotes on the word girlfriend. "She's a bit possessive of him."

Adam scoffed at the remark. "A bit? More like alot! She gets very jealous when she sees Nigel with other girls (especially Rachel) and always thinks that they are trying to steal him from her. She such an idiot that cow face."

"Shh." Tommy hushed him. "Want her to hear you?" Adam shocks his head. "I thought so. One thing you must never do is get on Lizzie's bad side. Believe me you haven't seen someone with such an explosive temper."

"Well, believe when I say that after growing up seeing my dad and sister lose their tempers, I'm not intimidated by 'explosives tempers'." said Paddy, with a smirk.

"Still, don't do anything to get her mad at you." warned Sonya. "Because if you are at the receiving end of her rage…"

"It would not be cool." finished Lee, flicking his yo-yo.

Lizzie had arrived to where the group was and got into Rachel's face. "What do you think you are doing, Blondie? Trying to steal my Nigie again?" she screamed at the poor girl.

Rachel backed a bit from Lizzie before responding. "Of course not, Lizzie. We were just talking."

Lizzie wasn't convinced. "Just talking? How do I know that you weren't telling him bad stuff about me so that he'll dump me and you can have him for yourself?" as she that, she jabbed her finger on Rachel's chest, making a certain Irish lass angry.

Fanny wasn't going to let this Lizzie girl accuse her friend of something. She quickly stepped in between both girls and brought his face close to Lizzie's. "Listen here, the lass already told ye that she wasn't stealing yer dumb boyfriend so leave 'er alone!" she yelled, surprising Lizzie and all of the other kids. Not even one of them had the guts to talk to Lizzie like that when she was angry so what the Irish did have them astonished.

Recovering from the initial surprise, Lizzie's ire returned but now it was focused on the other red-head in front of her. "Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Me name is Fanny Fulbright! Eye just started school after moving 'ere!"

"Oh yeah, you are that new girl from Ireland." she remembered.

"Aye," Fanny nodded, "And eye not gonna let some fat pig accuse me friend Rachel of something she didn't do!" she screamed, her voice getting higher.

"Fat pig!?" said Lizzie, outraged by the insult. "Now don't come and call me names you filthy banshee!"

"BANSHEE!" screeched Fanny, her eyes alighting with flames. "NOW YE ARE CALLING NAMES, BIGMOUTH!"

"YOU ARE THE BIGMOUTH, BIGMOUTH!"

Before the fight could turn physical, a voice called. "Nigel, old bean. Time to go home, and bring your girlfriend because she's having dinner with us!"

Nigel sighted in relief when he heard his dad call and Lizzie calmed down a bit, but she still glared at Fanny, who glared back. With an Hmp, Lizzie walked away with her noise up, toward the car where Mr. Uno was waiting. "Come on, Nigel. Let's not waste anymore of our time here with these people."

Before leaving, Nigel turned to Rachel and his friends. "So, see you tomorrow Rachel, guys."

"See ya." said the others.

"NIGEL!"

"Coming!" called Nigel, running to catch up to his girlfriend. The other children watched as the couple got into the car and the vehicle drove off.

Fanny noted that Rachel looked a bit sad when the Brit left. Concerned, she asked. "Are ye ok, lass? What that pig said didn't affect ye, did it?"

"Oh she's just sad because her little crush couldn't spend more time with her." said Patton, chuckling. That got Fanny's attention.

"Ye like that idiot?" she asked turning back to the blond.

Rachel blushed. "N-no." Fanny arched an eyebrow and she sighted. "Ok, yeah but what does it matter. Nigel likes Lizzie not me."

"If I can give my opinion," joined in Bartie. "You'll make a better girlfriend to Nigel than that crazy girl."

"Yeah," agreed Harvey. "I may not be the Number 1 fan of the James Bond wannabe, but any girl, including you, would be better suited for him than Miss 'I think that every girl in school wants to take my Nigie from me'."

Rachel smiled a bit. "Thanks for saying that guys, but if Nigel wants to be with Lizzie, then I have no right to get between them."

Just then a familiar voice called, getting the Fulbrights attention. "Fanny! Paddy!" Both redheads turned and saw their mom's car and Shaunie sticking his head out of the back window, waving to his older siblings. "Come on! We are going home!"

"Ok!" called Fanny back, then turning to her new friends she said to them. "Well time for me and Paddy ta go home, guys."

"Ok Fan, see ya soon!" said Rachel, Bartie, Virginia, Patton and the other older kids.

"Bye guys!" called Paddy as he and his sister ran to the car.

"See ya Paddy." Called back the younger kids as both Fulbrights boarded the car, greeting their mom and fastened their seatbelts. They all watched the car started and turned the corner, taking the Irish kids home after their wonderful first day in their new school in America.

* * *

**And that was chapter 6. Hope it wasn't too bad. Now for the questions:**

**1. What do you think of the chapter?**

**2. Did I make Lizzie right?**

**Ok that's all for now. See ya on the next chapter of **_**From Ireland To America.**_

**Read & Review, and check my poll to vote for your favorite OC.**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 over and out, peace!**


	9. The Hamster is out of the Bag!

**Hello my beloved fanatics! Welcome to the new chapter of **_**From Ireland To America**_**! Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with some stuff and I had major writer's block in writing this. But I hope that wait paid off and the chapter turns out ok. Ok, you waited too much already let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**C: KND **_**or any of its characters, they belong to Mr. W. I only own Houdini the Hamster, the story and some other stuff.**

* * *

_Fulbright Household; Dinner Time_

* * *

Later that night, the Fulbrights were at the dinner table, eating the dinner that Mrs. Fulbright had cooked. As they ate, Mr. Boss was telling his family about something that happened at his job.

"So the guy was desperately trying to get the coffee machine to work, poundin' and kickin' it in a fit of rage. Then, just as he was about to deliver another punch, the thing squirted hot coffee right at his eyes!" the businessman narrated. "He fell on his back, clutching his face as he wailed like some wimp. And that's why you should never try to fix a coffee machine by hitting it."

"Great story, Dad!" said Shaunie, munching on his food. "Did you like it, Fanny?" he then asked his sister.

"It was good, I guess." She just said, not really finding much interest in it.

"So, how were your days, kids? Did you make some friends?" asked Mrs. Fulbright.

"We sure did!" said Paddy eagerly. "I meet four boys and a girl in my class who invited me to sit with them. They're a pretty cool bunch."

"Really? What are their names?" asked his dad.

"They're Harvey McKenzie, Adam Jefferson, Lee Johnson, Sonya Cahill and Tommy Gilligan."

Mr. Boss raised an eyebrow when he heard the names. Some of them were familiar to him. "Say Paddy, wouldn't that Harvey kid's dad be Robert McKenzie?"

"Yeah, Harvey said that his dad was called Robert." The middle Fulbright child answered.

"You know him, Dad?" asked Fanny.

"Yeah, his company and mine have an alliance. We cooperate to make some projects."

"Oh cool!" exclaimed Paddy.

"Yeah, and I think that Tommy Gilligan's mom is one of my employees." Mr. Boss continued.

"Double cool!" said Paddy, then he realized something. "Hehe, I'm starting to sound like Lee."

"What about you, Fanny-pants?" asked Mrs. Fulbright to her daughter. "Did you make some new friends too?

"Aye," nodded the lass. "I made friends with Harvey's sister, Rachel, a Goth girl called Virginia Sims, and two boys called Bartie Stork and…" she gave a happy sigh. "Patton Drilovsky."

Mr. Boss raised an eyebrow at the way his daughter said that name. "Patton Drilovsky? Mind telling me more about that guy?"

"He's this Polish kid who lives nearby with his parents and wee little sister. He, Bartie and Rachel invited me to sit with them."

"And this Patton lad, he isn't one of those trouble-making kids, is he?" asked Mr. Boss.

Fanny hesitated about answering that question as she knew her daddy most likely wouldn't like the answer.

"Fanny." Insisted her dad.

Sighing, Fanny finally gave him the answer. "Rachel did say that he spends alot of time in detention."

"Well, if he's that kind of person, then maybe you shouldn't hang out with him."

"But daddy!" she protested. "Patton isn't that bad! He defended me from the insults of this snobbish and mean lass!"

"Don't talk back to me, young lady! We'll discuss this later!"

"But…" Fanny was about to protest again but seeing the look her father gave her, she sat back down. "Ok, Daddy."

Noticing the tension in the air, Shaunie decided to speak to relieve it a bit. "I also made friends at the daycare."

"Oh that's great Shaunie I told you that you'll make friends!" Mrs. Fulbright was excited that her little boy had finally made friends.

"Yeah you did. Ellie and Wendy are pretty fun."

Those names were familiar to both Fanny and Paddy. "Hey, Shaunie, are your friends full names Ellie McKenzie and Wendy Drilovsky?" asked Paddy to his brother.

Shaunie nodded. "Yeah, Wendy is Patton's sister and Ellie is Rachel and Harvey's cousin."

"Well, they did tell us that Wendy and Ellie were your age and might want to be your friends. Eye guess they were right. Hehe," chuckled Fanny.

"Oh this is marvelous. My wee little ones had made some new friends in America!" said Mrs. Fulbright, joyfully.

"Yeah," agreed Mr. Boss with his wife. "Though for a while I thought that Paddy wouldn't be able to make friends since he has that weird interest in supernatural stuff- Ow!" he yelped when his wife slapped him.

"That's for doubting your son, Jeffrey!" said Mrs. Fulbright with a frown. "But you were wrong because our boy made five new friends!"

'_Actually six,'_ though Paddy as he, unknown to the others, slipped some food under the table where Houdini was happily munching away at it. Yeah, the lad thought of the little hamster as a friend but of course he couldn't tell his parents just yet that he had smuggled a hamster in his pocket. Hopefully, alot of time will pass before his Mommy and Daddy found out.

But that will not be the case as luck ran out for the Irish boy and his animal friend…

"Meow!"

The Irish family turned at that meowing sound, seeing a black cat sitting on the open window's ledge, its whiskers twitching.

"What the- Get out! Shoo!" yelled Mr. Boss, trying to shoo the cat away, the feline ignoring him.

"That looks like one of that Cat Lady's cats, dear." Said Mrs. Fulbright as her husband keeps trying to shoo the cat away.

"One of them, how many does she has?" wanted to know Shaunie.

"Does that answers your question?" said Fanny, pointing to the open window as more and more cats stood there. They were too many to count but they appeared to be more than a dozen, all of them ignoring Mr. Boss's attempts to chase them away.

"Blasted cats!" said Mr. Boss in frustration. "Why are they all here anyway?"

What the businessman didn't know was that the cats were looking at the small, red hamster that was under the table, shivering at the sight of the horde of cats.

Suddenly, the first cat gave a caterwaul as he jumped of the ledge onto the floor, intending to have the rodent as lunch. Its fellow cats followed his example, all of them launching themselves towards their prey.

"GAHHH!" screamed Mr. Boss, as he was pushed back by the dozens of cats streaming through his window.

Houdini gave a terrified squeak as he scampered up Paddy's leg to higher ground, the cat-army at his tail.

"Yipes!" yelped Paddy as the cats climbed on his form, his pet hamster jumping from his head to Shaunie's.

"Eeepppp! A mouse!" yelled Mrs. Fulbright when she caught sight of Houdini.

"It's not a mouse Mum," corrected Fanny. "It's a hamster."

"But where the heck did it came from!" yelled Mr. Boss who recovered from the cat-valanch.

The cats tried to get to the hamster but they couldn't get close to Shaunie as the boy yelled "Back off! Back off!" as he swang his fork at them like a sword, keeping them at bay.

The lead cat had enough of it and, un-sheathing his claws he knocked the fork of the lad's hand. "Gah! Mommy!" yelped Shaunie when the cats jumped on him.

Houdini jumped of Shaunie's head to the table, dodging the felines' claws and teeth. He frantically ran across the wooden surface as the cats stopped harassing Shaunie to resume in chasing him. Reaching the table's end, Houdini gave a great leap for is size, clinging to Mr. Boss suit with his small paws. "Whahhh!" Mr. Boss was startled as the red rodent climbed up his body and got into his suit. He got even more startled when the persecuting kitties jumped on top of him, clawing at the businessman's clothes to get their target. "Get 'em off me! Help!"

"Leave my daddy alone, ye stupid cats!" yelled Fanny, as she charged in carrying a broom. She began to bash the cats away, while also accidently bashing her dad.

"Oh! Ah! Fanny- Ow! Stop it! Ow!"

Scared by the red-headed, broom-wielding girl, the cats got off Mr. Boss ad jumped out of the window, deciding that the hamster was not worth all this trouble. When the last got was gone, Houdini peeked out from Mr. Boss torn out suit, completely unharmed. The red hamster got out the clothes and scampered to Paddy, climbing up his body to sit on his shoulder.

Shaunie looked at the broken plates and food on the floor, at his beaten up father and then at his siblings. "Eh, are we in trouble?"

Mr. Boss suddenly sat upright his eyes alit with flames and a look of pure anger all over his face. "FANNY! BOYS!"

"Yeah, we are in trouble." Responded Fanny, knowing what was too come.

* * *

_A few hours later_

* * *

Fanny and her brothers sat on the couch, Houdini being held by the middle red-headed kid. The siblings had told their parents the whole story about how they had gotten Houdini, from saving him from the horrible man to smuggling him in Paddy's pocket. Their parents had listened to every word in silence and when the story finished, they said that they'll talk about it and come up with a decision. A whole hour had passed since then and the Fulbright kids were getting more anxious, all three wanting to know what fate their parents had decided for the small, red and curly-furred hamster sitting in Paddy' lap.

"They'd been there for a long time, Fan." Said Paddy, breaking the silence.

"Aye," agreed the lass. "I wonder if they came up with a decision."

"What if they decide to throw him in the river?" The intense wait had made Shaunie paranoid, and he began to fear that his parents might harm the little creature.

"They wouldn't do that!" yelled Paddy to his brother, him and Houdini looking frightened at the thought of it. The lad then asked his sister. "Would they?"

"Of course they wouldn't!" told him Fanny, not believing that her brothers could think of such a thing. "Our parents may be strict but they love us and wouldn't do something to emotionally hurt us!"

Paddy wasn't totally convinced but decided to trust his sister. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" said Fanny confidently, but depth inside she has some doubts herself.

A few more minutes passed when finally, the Fulbright parents came back into the living room. They sat in chairs across for their kids and exchanging a nod, Mr. Boss spoke. "Kids, we have come up with a decision. The hamster can stay."

"No! You can do that! Wait, he can stay?" Paddy asked, realizing what his dad had said. Fanny and Shaunie looked shocked as if not believing what they heard.

Mr. Boss nodded. "Yeah, your mother and I decided that you kids could learn some responsibility by taking care of it."

"Thanks you, Daddy! Thank you, Mommy" yelled Paddy in happiness, running to give his parents and big hug, his sibling joining in seconds later. Houdini squeaked in happiness, glad that he could stay.

"But there is one condition." Said Mr. Boss, looking at his son.

"What is it?" asked Shaunie in worry.

Giving them a big grin, Mr. Boss said. "Next time his chased by a bunch of cats, don't let him hide in my clothes."

"Hehe, deal." Chucked Paddy, hugging his father again.

* * *

**Wasn't the chapter great or what? (If it wasn't then don't be shy and say it). Next time, The Fulbrights will meet up with their friends at the park where they'll have another confrontation with Jesse Linda and then with a bunch of Teen Ninjas. I can't promise you that it'll be done soon because I have school and other stuff but I'll try to not delay it to much.**

**Remember: Read & Review!**

**Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


	10. Ellie vs Jesse Linda, Kids vs Teens

**Hi my beloved fans! Welcome to chapter 10 of **_**Fro Ireland To America**_**! I hope you like it. Sorry I took so long to update but I had writer's block and then I had to rewrite the beginning because the first idea wasn't working. Anyway, in this chapter we once again have an encounter with Jesse Linda Wicked that ends much more painful than the last one (for Jesse that is MUAHAHAHAHA!) and then we have a confrontation with (tan tan tan) teen ninjas! Now without any more delays, here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_** or any of the characters as they belong to Mr. W. I only own the OCs and the story.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the Irish kids parents had found out about Houdini and allowed him to stay. The kids continued their normal routines of going to school/daycare and hanging out with the friends they've made. Fanny hanged out with Rachel, Bartie, Patton and Virginia; Paddy spends time with Harvey, Adams, Sonya, Lee and Tommy; and Shaunie played with Ellie and Wendy.

Though they have hanged together at school or daycare, the three groups never played together someplace that wasn't school that it's, until one weekend when they encountered each other at the park, not one of them ever suspecting that it was the place where their lives will change forever.

* * *

**Cleveland Park**

* * *

"I'm gonna get you, guys!" yelled a familiar Polish accented male voice as its owner chased the other seven-year-old kids through the park.

"Ha! Not a chance, Drilovsky!" yelled back the red-headed Irish lass, outrunning the poor boy along with the other three kids that she was friends with.

Fanny Fulbright never had this much fun in her whole life. Back at her old school in Ireland, she didn't have any friends since the other kids were kinda afraid of her because of her temper. So, now that she had true friends here in Cleveland the lass was eager to play with them as much as she could and was the first to agree to Virginia's suggestion to play tag. Rachel, Patton and Bartie also agree and boy they were having so much fun! So far, Bartie, Rachel and Virginia had been it and after being tagged by the Goth girl it was now Patton's turn.

The dark haired boy was determinate to tag Fanny who had successfully managed to evade the other three in their turns. She thought that she could also evade the boy easily but was surprised by the number of times he had almost be tagged. She knew it was a matter of time before he caught her and Patton appeared to know it also as he refused to give up.

"Your time is up, Fulbright! Prepare to be it!" he said to her, merely inches away. He had his right arm stretched out to touch her. It didn't matter how many zigzags she did or how sharp she made her turns, Fanny couldn't seem to shake the Pole out of her tail. And with one major burst of speed, Patton managed to tap Fanny on the shoulder and the two stopped, gasping, completely out of breath.

"Ha! I tagged you!" he laughted when he recovered. He then began to prance around and away from the still panting redhead, gloating about being the one who had tagged her. "I, Patton George Drilovsky, managed to tag you, Francine Winifred Fulbright, when no one else could! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Nice going, Pat!" cheered Bartie, pumping his fist into the air as Virginia grinned widely and Rachel just looked at them in amusement.

Once she recovered Fanny glared at Patton, her eyes glinting as he continued to gloat. "Enjoy your victory while you can, Drilovsky! 'Cause I won't be it for long! Yah!" she charged at the others.

"Yikes! Run for it!" yelped Patton in pretend fright, stopping with his prancing to run away from the Irish with the rest of his friends.

A little away from where the older kids played, where their younger siblings and the other younger kids played. The four-years-old played with Adam's Frisbee, throwing it between each other and being surprised that even if Adam was in a wheelchair, he was able to maneuver it with easiness and catch the Frisbee just like any other kid. A few feet away, Ellie and Shaunie each held an end of a jump rope while Wendy was joyfully hopping like she was a bunny or a kangaroo.

"Wow, Wendy!" said, Shaunie happily. "You look like ye have springs on yer feet!"

"Hehe thanks Shaun! I guess is a natural talent- Snob alert!" she suddenly yelled in midair, pointing at a certain snobbish blond girl that was approaching them. Wendy ceased to hop as Ellie & Shaunie dropped the rope's ends while the four-year-olds stood (and in Adam's case, sat) next to them, alerted by Wendy's call.

"Ah no!" moaned Harvey. "Is that Jesse Linda brat!"

"Wait! That's Jesse Linda?" asked Paddy recognizing the name. "The same girl that pushed Rachel at school and that my sister confronted?" Fanny had told him and Shaunie about that girl but had yet to meet her until now.

"Yeah," nodded Adam, glaring dagger at the girl.

"Gah! Fanny said she is very mean!" yelped Shaunie, hiding behind his brother. "Paddy, don't let her hurt me!" pleaded the lad.

Paddy smiled to his little brother and patted his head. "Don't worry, bro. I won't let her."

Shaunie seemed to relax a bit but he was still slightly scared as Jesse Linda finally stood in front of the young children, looking down at them as if they were mere bugs. "Well, well, if isn't McKenzie and Drilovsky's stupid little siblings and their dumb friends." She looked and noticed the two redheaded boys with freckles, a surprised expression covering her features. "Ummm, red, wavy hair, freckles and light green eyes. You two must be related to that loudmouthed, freaky Irish girl Fanny Fulbright, right?"

"Aye, she's out sister." Responded paddy, glaring at the girl, not liking that she insulted her older sister like that. "And don't call her loudmouthed or freaky, because is not true!"

"Y-yeah," stammered Shaunie, being a bit braver and helping his brother to defend his sister. "Fanny is a great sister!"

"Say what you want, runts! I couldn't care less!" she said evilly, getting on Paddy's face and making Shaunie cowers again.

"Leave them alone, Jesse Linda!" yelled Harvey, coming in defense on his friend. Tommy, Lee, Sonya and Adam also stood next to the redhead while Ellie and Wendy flanked Shaunie on either side like bodyguards.

"Why don't you go away and leave us alone for once, Jess!" said Tommy angrily.

"Is not nice to pick on other people just because you think you are better than them!" glared Sonya, with a confidence that was normally out of character with her.

"It's not cool!" agreed Lee, angrily flicking his yo-yo as if he wanted to beat the snotty-ness out of her with it.

"What they said!" yelled Ellie and Wendy at the same time.

Adam rolled his wheelchair so that he was in front of the snob. "So, why don't you do us a favor and get the crud outta here!" the crippled boy glared at Jesse in the eye, which was kinda strange since being in a wheelchair made him appear shorter than he really was.

Jesse Linda didn't appear to be taking the threats seriously. Why should she? They were just a bunch of stupid, lowly brats with one of them being a crippled freak.

"Hehe," she chuckled at Adam's face. "You think I'm going to let myself be bossed around by a bunch of dumb and inferior kids? I think not! Especially if it is from a wheelchair freak!" Then to everybody's shock and horror, she pushed Adam out of his chair to the ground, the poor boy groaning.

"ADAM!" yelled the others, Ellie louder than the rest as Sonya and Lee helped Adam back on the chair.

"You monster!" yelled Ellie, clearly angry. The young McKenzie stomped up to Jesse Linda, her brown eyes glowing with flames. "Stop bothering me, my friends, my cousins, their friends and Adam!"

"Huh, like I'm gonna listen to you more instead of the handicapped idiot. How wrong you are Ellie McOrphan!"

The Fulbright brothers noticed that Ellie flinched slightly when Jesse said "Orphan", her angry gaze misting over with grief. Unfortunally, Jesse Linda also noticed it and decided to keep up with taunting Ellie now that she had found a weakness. "Yeah, you heard me! I called you orphan! Because that's what you are since both your parents are dead!"

"She's not an orphan! She has her uncle, aunt and cousins!" yelled Wendy, outraged at this bully-ism toward her friend.

But Jesse Linda ignored the Pole and continued. "I bet your mommy got sick you crying and that's why she died. And your daddy clearly thought that it was your fault and couldn't stand to look at you so he killed himself!"

Harvey was trembling in anger, not enjoying seeing his baby cousin get harassed like that. Though they didn't always get along, Harvey saw Ellie as a little sister and lover he as much as he loved Rachel. "Stop that, Jesse Linda! I'm warning you!"

Unlike with Wendy, Jesse turned to Harvey and said in a taunting way, "Shut your trap and get back to your cage in the zoo, beaver face!"

If there was something that Harvey hated more than people picking on his friends and family, it was being called beaver because of his buckteeth. He wanted to walk up to her and punch that snob right on her "oh so perfect little nose". But he didn't get the chance, 'because Jesse made a mistake that she'll regret her whole life.

Still taunting the poor blond girl, Jesse Linda noticed a few tears forming on Ellie's eyes and she grinned coming up with an insult that she thought will surely make Rachel's cousin cry a waterfall. "Aw, is wittle sad? Why don't you go to cry with your mommy and daddy? Oh yeah, you don't have neither because both of your stupid parents are dead! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she cackled cruelly.

That was the last straw for Ellie as Jesse Linda had gone too far with her insults by calling her deceased parents stupid. "RAAWWWWW!" with a loud scream that didn't appeared to come from her, the young McKenzie lunged at Jesse Linda in complete rage, shocking the other kids.

Jesse's sneering expression turned to one of horror when she saw the enraged girl jump at her, the fright preventing her to dodge away. Ellie pinned her down and began to mercilessly beat her up, rising up a cloud of dust that covered her and the bully from the others' view.

"Go get her, Ellie!" cheered Wendy, Tommy and Harvey, the three jumping up and down.

"Ow, that must've hurt!" winced Adam, hearing Jesse yelp in pain from every blow that Ellie gave.

"You can say that again." said Paddy also wincing.

"Cool!" grinned Lee, flicking his yo-yo.

"I can't watch!" cried Sonya, burrowing her face on Lee's arm.

"Me neither!" whined Shaunie, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Rachel as she and the others came back from playing tag and watched as Ellie continued to punch the bratty snob.

"Jesse Linda came and insulted us, then pushed Adam of his chair, then she insulted Ellie's parents and Ellie began to beat the crud out of her!" rambled Tommy told them quickly before going back to cheering with Harvey and Wendy.

"Uh, should we stop them? Someone could get really hurt or worst?" asked Bartie, looking worriedly at the cloud of dust and arms.

"Nah! Let's wait a little!" said Fanny, clearly enjoying this as if it was one of her Rainbow Monkey cartoons.

"Yeah guys, let Ellie beat some kindness into that snob!" agreed Patton, joining in the cheering with his sister and the others.

Virginia however, looked unsure. "I think Bartie is right, dudes. This is getting way to violent and we don't want to send Jess to hospital and get in trouble with her dad."

The Fanny, Patton and the other kids considered this and they realized that the Goth gal and the blond boy were indeed right. Neither of them wanted to get in trouble with their parents if Ellie send Jesse to intensive care and they didn't do anything to stop her.

Seeing that the others agreed, Rachel nodded to them and stepped toward the dust cloud and struggled to pry Ellie of Jesse since the former had grabbed the latter's hair and wasn't letting go. "Ellie, come one! She learned her lesson, now let go!"

After a few more seconds, Ellie finally let go, but mostly because of exhaustion than listening to her cousin and began to weep in sadness.

Jesse Linda looked horrible with bruises all over her body, her blond hair messed up and her clothes torn up. "Look what your crazy cousin did, McKenzie! My outfit is ruined all because of that orphan freak!" she said, glaring.

Rachel glared back at her, holding her crying cousin close to her. "It's your fault for saying those things about Ellie and her parents!"

Jesse Linda knew that Rachel was right but wasn't going to admit it. She clenched her teeth in anger and if it weren't for the fact that she now didn't dare to get close to Ellie, she would have slapped Rachel in the face. "Don't you believe that I'll forget this, Rachel! That beaver you call a brother, your crazy cousin, you and your dumb friends will be sorry! This isn't the last of Jesse Linda Wicked!"

Suddenly, Houdini shot out of Paddy's pocket and stood in front of Jesse, baring his tiny teeth of her in a menacing way. The red hamster had enough with this terrible girl tormenting his owner and his friends.

Jesse Linda looked at the red hamster with a cross of fear and disgust. "Eww!" she whined. "An icky red rat! Daddy!" with that the snob ran away.

"Good riddance to her!" yelled Fanny, glad that she was gone now.

Rachel nodded, then she turned to Ellie, who was still sobbing into Rachel's shoulder. "Are you ok, Ellie?"

Ellie lifted her head up, her eyes red from crying and sniffled as she said to Rachel, "S-She s-said that i-it was my f-fault that my parents died!"

The blond girl whipped some tears from Ellie's eyes and looked at her cousin in the eye. "Don't listen to hear, El. Is not your fault that they died, nor anyone else's."

"Yeah Ellie, that snobby witch just said that to bother you. It's not true." said Wendy, trying to make her friend feel better.

Ellie sniffed a bit more and whipped her eyes. "I guess you're right."

"Of course we are!" with that Rachel gave Ellie a comforting hug that made Ellie feel much better. "Oh and just for curiosity, did you hit her hard?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Good job."

"I also bit her arm," admitted Ellie.

"Really? Great!"

_BOOM!_

The sudden noise made the ground shake and caused to birds to fly away in fright. The startled kids looked at where the noise came from and saw a column of dark smoke coming from beyond the trees.

"What was that!" asked Bartie in fright.

"I don't know!" said Fanny, also startled. "But it came from over there!"

"Oh no!" said Tommy suddenly, a look of horror in his face.

"What's wrong, Tom?" asked Adam worriedly.

"Hoagie and his friends were over there! They could be in trouble!" then without thinking it twice, the chubby kid dashed toward the trees. "I'm coming Hoagie!"

"Tommy get back here!" yelled Harvey as he and the other four-year-olds followed him, Paddy placing Houdini back in his pocket.

"Harvey, guys no! It could be dangerous!" called Rachel but it was useless, sighing she turned toward the others. "We better go to or who knows what might happen."

"Right!" said the others, nodding. Fanny grabbed Shaunie's wrist and dragged him as she followed the others. "Come Shaun! And ye better listen to what I say because I don't need two brothers running off!"

"Ok Fan." said Shaunie as they tried to keep up with the others.

* * *

Tommy and the other four-year-olds didn't go too far when Tommy spotted his brother and his friends up ahead, looking at something from behind a bush. And as they neared, they could also make out the sound of what appeared to be fighting.

"Hoagie!" exclaimed Tommy, happy to see that his big brother was fine.

Hoagie & the others turned around in surprise. "Tommy?" he was startled when Tommy hugged him hard, as if he would vanish if he let go.

"Hoagie, you're ok!" said Tommy, tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Uh yeah, of course I'm. Why wouldn't I-"

"There you are!" panted Rachel as she and the others caught up with them. "Don't go running of like that again!"

"Rachel? Why are you guys here?" asked Nigel.

"We could ask the same about you five, Uno." remarked Harvey, glaring at the bald brit.

However, it was Kuki who answered with her usual smile. "Oh we are just watching Abby's sister and her Sector fight a bunch a mean Teen Ninjas."

"Teen what?" said a confused Bartie.

"Teen Ninjas!" repeated Wally, who looked as excited as if he was watching wrestling "They are evil teens who had some weird armor and lasers!"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, and Abby's sister Cree or Numbuh 11 is part of the Kids Next Door and she's Sector V's leader."

"Your sister is a Sector leader?" asked Patton, unable to believe it as Bartie had his mouth gaping open.

"She's is a KND operative?" also asked Fanny, surprised. "As in a member of that kid organization that defend children worldwide from evil adults and teens?"

Abby nodded in confirmation at which Fanny could only stare in awe while Ginny said, "That's awesome!" The younger kids were looking in amazement.

"Wanna join and watch with us?" asked Hoagie.

"Sure!" said all the kids at once and all of them took a place so they could see over the bushes with Rachel ending up next to Nigel.

In a clearing just beyond the bushes, the kids could see four kids, one girl and three boys, were using some weird weapons to fight a bunch of teens dressed in armor and shooting lasers. The only girl, whom they assumed was Cree, was African-America and had dreadlocks. One of the boys was also African-American and also had dreadlocks and the other two boys were twins and had a chipmunk-like appearance, with one having an A on his shirt and the other having a B.

The kids flipped and summersaulted out of the lasers path and in turn fired their own weapons that almost always hit their targets.

"Wow! That 2x4 Technology they use is pretty neat!" exclaimed Hoagie.

"And look how they beat the crud out of those cruddy teens!" said Wally, impressed by their fighting skills.

"And how Abby's sis is such a good leader and leads her team with precision." added Nigel. The others silently agree, they two impressed by what the KND could do.

* * *

**With Sector V**

* * *

Cree and her team were making a good job in fighting does teens, despite how many they were. It looked like things were in favor of them but it didn't last long. Because Cree was too busy kicking and punching a ninja, she didn't notice another one sneaking behind her and pointing a bazooka at her.

"Cree, watch out!" warned Abby but it was too late. The ninja fired the weapon and a net flew out trapping Cree in it.

"Hey!" she yelled, trying to free herself but it was no use.

Her team then noticed that their leader was in trouble and rushed to help her. "We're coming, Numbuh 11!" yelled the African-American boy as he and the twins ran up to her. But another ninja also fired a net and trapped the boys in it. The other teens cheered and whopped as it looked like they had won.

* * *

**Back at the bushes**

* * *

"Oh no, Cree!" said Abby, worried about her sister and the others.

"This isn't good!" said Rachel, frowning. "Now that Sector V is caught, the teens will surely take them as prisoners."

"What do we do now?" wanted to know Bartie.

Abby worried face changed to one with determination. "Well, Abby don't know you but she's going to save her sister!" and with a battle cry, Abby shot out of the bushes toward the ninjas.

"Wait Abby! I'll help!" yelled Hoagie, following the girl.

Nigel looked like he was about to follow but Rachel stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Wait Nigel! It could be dangerous!"

The brit looked back at her with his blue eyes. "I know but they need our help."

Rachel looked at him for a moment and knew that he was right. "Then I'll come too!"

"We'll come too!" declared Fanny with Patton, Bartie and Ginny nodding.

"Don't forget about us!" said Kuki cheerfully while Wally made his pointing by hitting his palm with his fist.

Looking back at their loyal friends, Nigel and Rachel gave nods and with all their power yelled, "BATTLE STATIONS!"

With that battle cry, the two kids ked their friends against the teens that were already fighting Abby and Hoagie. The younger kids stayed in the bushes as they watched the older kids begin fighting the teens.

"You think they'll be ok?" asked Shaunie to his brother.

Paddy looked at the battle where the ninjas were having a hard time with the kids. Fanny kicked one on the shin really hard, Patton tripped another, Bartie bashed together the heads of two more while Ginny grabbed a small one by the ears and pulled hard, making him scream. Meanwhile, Abby hit one in the face, Hoagie blasted three with one of the discarded 2x4 weapons, Kuki jumped around happily dodging a laser shot by a ninja, distracting it so he didn't see Wally sneaking on him and knocking him out. Rachel and Nigel backed up to each other as two ninjas jumped at theme from both sides. The two ducked and then ninjas ended up hitting themselves.

Smiling, Paddy looked back at the still worried Shaunie. "Yeah, they'll be ok."

"Hey, now that the teens are distracted, maybe we could free Sector V so they can help." suggested Adam.

Harvey nodded in approval. "Yeah, I don't trust Uno to be able to protect my sister for too long." The bucktoothed boy and the others came out of the bushes and approached the still trapped sector.

"Uh, Numbuh 11?" said Paddy, trying to get the leader's attention.

The girl stopped struggling and looked up in confusion at the kids. "Yeah?'

"We are getting you out!" declared Tommy with pride.

The African-American boy looked up in surprise. "Really? How?"

"Uh…" stammered Tommy, not knowing how.

Luckily, Wendy had an idea. "I know! Let's uses Houdini!"

"Great idea!" said Paddy, taking his hamster out of his pocket. "Ok, Houdini, I need you took cut those roped, ok?" he instructed.

The little red hamster gave a salute before jumping out of his owners hands and onto the net. With his sharp teeth, he wasted no time in freeing Cree and processed to free the others. Once all four KND operatives had gotten out, Houdini returned to the warmth of Paddy's pocket.

"Thanks alot!" said Numbuh 11. "Now we must help my sister and the others with those ninjas. But there was no need for all the ninjas now lay down on the ground, moaning in pain.

The ten kids responsible for it stood by pride in her eyes on what they did before Abby ran up to her sister and gave her a hug. "Cree! You're ok!"

Cree smiled, hugging her back. "Thanks to you and your friends. You did a great job fighting them and you don't even have any training."

"You think so sis?"

"I don't think, I know!"

"Yeah," said Tommy. "You were all "pow' and "wham" and this and that!" he mimicked some of the moves. "It was very incredible!"

"Yeah," said the other younger kids.

"They are right," said the African-America boy, standing next to Cree. "You know, with the right training, you guys could make great Kids Next Door operatives."

"We could?" they asked simultaneously.

The boy nodded and exchanged a look wit Cree as if they were thinking the same thing. Finally, Cree looked back at the 7-year-olds. "Say, how would you ten like to join the KND?"

They all looked at each other with identical expressions of shock and surprise as the younger kids looked in amazement. After the initial shock, their expression turned to looks of determination and sureness. Rachel and Nigel stepped forward, looked at each other for a second before Rachel spoke. "Nigel and I speak for the ten of us and we say…"

"Count us in!"

"Yeah!" said the other eight kids behind them.

Cree gave a pleased smile, glad of what she heard. "Very well then, I'll speak to Numbuh 100 and ask him to sign you in."

"Thank you!" said Virginia.

"The boy chuckled. "No, thank you! Now if you excuse us, we must take these stupid teens to the Artic Prison."

That said he, Cree and the twins tied up the ninjas and dragged them to their ship that looked like some school bus with rockets. The kids watched it take off and shot into air, disappearing behind the clouds.

Once they were out of sight, Patton looked at Fanny, still not believing what had happened. "This is great or what, eh Fulbright?"

Fanny nodded, unable to say anything. She herself couldn't believe her luck. She had made new friends in this country that weren't scared of her and now she had the chance to join a great organization that helped kids. Yeah, she was a lucky Irish indeed!

* * *

**Ok, this chapter was kinda long and it took me alot to write so I hope you enjoy it. So, what do you think of Jesse Linda and the way she threated Adam and Ellie? Evil right? And how Ellie beat her up like that nd bit her, Ouch! Hope she let a mark! Oh and the old Sector V had an appearance! Sorry, if the Teens vs. kids fight wasn't so detailed so I'll try to make future battles more interesting. Anyway, next time our characters will arrive to the Artic Base to begin their training and they'll meet a bunch of characters plus an OC that you might find interesting. Until then, see ya next time!**

**Remember: Read & Review!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


	11. Of To The Artic Base

**Hello, people who like my stories. Welcome to chapter 11 of **_**From Ireland To America**_**. In this chapter, Fanny, Patton and the others will go to the Artic Base where they'll meet a bunch of people including a certain OC. If you have read chapter four of my other fiction **_**Gwenlan,**_** you might know who it is. Ok, enough of this! Let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_** or any of the character. They belong to Mr. W. I only own the OCs and the story.**

* * *

**Random Clearing in the Woods AKA Kids Next Door Hidden Cadet Transport Area**

* * *

Fanny Fulbright stood in a landing area hidden deep inside the woods, waiting with a bunch of other possible trainees, for the KND aircraft that would take them to the Artic Training Base where they would be trained to fight evil adults and teenagers that threatened the children of the world. Next to her, Patton looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

"This is cool guys! We are actually going to train to be KND operatives!" said the Polish boy for about the bumillion time, annoying Fanny along with Bartie, Rachel and Virginia who were behind the two of them. "I still can't believe! And I'll keep disbelieving 'till someone pinches me so I know I'm not dreaming- OW!" he yelped when he felt a pinch on his left arm. "It was a figure of speech Bartie!" He glared at the only other boy in their group while rubbing the place that got pinched.

The other boy rolled his hazel eyes, crossing his arms. "I know! I just want to stop with your constant repeating about 'I can't believe we got accepted into the KND!' before I lose my head, along with the girls!" he motioned the three females and Patton finally noticed the all three of them were looking at him in annoyance.

"Oh, so I'm annoying you too?" Patton asked them, though he knew the answer.

Fanny confirmed this by making a noisy respond. "Well Duh! Aye mean, Aye'm also excited about training at the Artic Base but Aye'm not constantly repeating it at the top of me lungs!" The Irish girl yelled angrily.

"Well SO- REE!" He yelled back, glaring at her light green eyes with his dark black ones. "I didn't realize that my excitement bothered you so much!"

"Is not that we aren't excited, Patton." Bartie told him. "It's just that we aren't spending all out time repeating it to everyone!"

"Aye, so do a favor to everyone here and shut yer mouth, Drilovsky!"

"If someone needs to shut their mouth is you, Fulbright!" Patton said back in anger, his voice rising. "After all, yours is the biggest here!"

Fanny grinded her teeth, outraged by what Patton had said, her eyes lighting up with green fire. She looked like she was about to pounce on Patton and would have done it if Rachel hadn´t decide to intervene.

"Ok, guys that's enough!" the blond gal said, stepping in between her friends. "We don't want to get in trouble by fighting!"

Both Fanny and Patton looked at Rachel then at each other before simultaneously saying, "Fine," crossing their arms.

"Good," Rachel nodded.

"Does this mean that Patton is going to stop repeating how excited he is?" asked Bartie.

"Yeah, is he?" also asked Fanny.

Patton rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm going to shut up if that makes you happy."

Virginia had ignored the whole quarreling that had happened behind her as she was busy looking at the other kids that were recruited as cadets. Her gaze fell on a certain group of five and with a big grin, began to get the others' attention. "Guys, check this out! Looks like baldy and his friends also were accepted in Cadet Training."

The others looked at where she was pointing and saw Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby standing together a few feet away, also waiting for the ship.

"Well, what do you know?" Rachel grinned looking at her crush and the others. "They are here too!"

Fanny looked at them without much interest. "Yeah, I bet Abby's sister being one of the best Sector Leaders had something to do with it."

"Possibly, but remember that they also handled pretty well those teenagers at the park. The guys in charge must have seen that they had potential to be operatives." Pointed out Bartie at which Fanny rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, an engine noise was heard and the kids looked up to see a bus-like airship come out from the clouds, flying toward the clearing. The ship hovered above the ground for a few moments before landing smoothly. A large door opened on the side and a ramp was lowered as a male voice was heard through a speaker. "Attention all recruits! Please board the ship in a single file without pushing!"

All the kids did that and began boarding the ship. Fanny climbed up the ramp after Rachel with Patton, Bartie and Virginia behind her. The inside of the ship also reminded the Irish girl of a school bus with a row of two-person seats on each side and an aisle in the middle where the kids were walking. Fanny took a seat on the left row with Patton who was seating next to the window. The lass looked around for her other friends, quickly finding Rachel seated in front of them with Nigel, Bartie and Ginny on the right row in between Wally & Kuki in front and Hoagie & Abby behind.

Fanny though that there was something weird with who was next to who but didn't think about much because a boy of about 12 years old with light brown hair, green eyes and wearing some sort of attire came from the ship's cockpit in front and began to speak. "Attention recruits, welcome aboard to the KND Cadet Transport. I'm Numbuh 59.55 and I'll be the one responsible to transport you to the Artic Training Base. Now, before we take off I'll ask you to buckle up your seatbelts and if anyone gets airsick they're barf bags under all the seats. Ok, without anything else to say enjoy the flight!"

Numbuh 59.55 was about to head back to the cockpit when a boy seating behind Patton and Fanny stood up on his seat and waved at the pilot. "Hi Fernie! Hey everyone! Guess what! That guy Numbuh 59.55 is my cousin and I'm gonna be a great pilot like him!" he boasted, pointing to the pilot.

"Ugh! Doug!" Numbuh 59.55 or Fernie groaned as he face palmed while his cousin continued to boast and to annoy Fernie and the other recruits.

"I'm gonna fly ships to transport operatives to mission locations and in any kind of weather no matter how dangerous it is! No matter if it is rain, hail, fog, sleet, lightning storms, tornados, and sn-OW!" The boy, Doug, yelped when he was grabbed by the ear and pulled back down to his seat. "Gweeenn!" he whined to the girl next to him that had been the one to pull him by the ear as he rubbed it. "That hurt!

The girl, Gwen just shaked her head clearly being used to Doug's antics.

Fernie sighed then straightened up. "Well, if there isn't someone else who wants to boast about what great operatives you are gonna be," he swept the entire group with a firm look. "Ok then, we are gonna take off now!" with that said, Numbuh 59.55 returned to the cockpit and began to prepare the ship to fly.

"Finally!" exclaimed Wally, glad that they were leaving. "I thought that we were gonna had to stay here listening to that kid!"

There were murmurs of agreement from the other kids and some of them gave a glare to Doug, who scratched his head in embarrassment.

The ship then took off, taking its occupants toward the artic and the Artic Training Base. After a while of flying, Fanny and the others noticed that it was beginning to get colder and when they looked out of the windows, they saw that they were flying over a vast plain of white snow.

"Hey Fanny!" called Patton, looking out of the window. "I think we are almost there!"

Fanny looked over Patton and saw that the ship was flying lower and they were approaching what looked like a single pine tree with a KND flag waving from the top. "That's it?" asked Fanny, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't look like a base or anything."

But the lass spoke too soon as a secret hatch on the ground opened, large enough for the ship to enter. Once inside, the hatch closed and the ship landed in a docking area next to other ships similar to it, from which many other kids were coming out off.

"Abby thinks that those ships must have brought other recruits from around the world." The red-capped girl said to Hoagie, who was thinking the same thing.

Once on the ground, the ship was turned off and once again Numbuh 59.55's voice was heard by the intercom. "Welcome to the Kids Next Door Artic Training Base, recruits. Please, proceed to the exit without any pushing. Numbuh 59.55 out!"

Fanny and Patton got up from their seats and followed the other recruits out of the ship. They gasped when they finally saw what the base looked like. The Artic Base was constructed underneath the snow, the walls, floor and ceiling were made out of ice and there were a bunch of technologic stuff everywhere. Operatives walked on every direction, doing stuff like operate the tech, guard stuff or talk to each other.

Fanny and her friends walked up to where the other recruits that traveled on the other ship were. Abby was talking to another African-American girl in purple clothes; Hoagie discussed scientific stuff with a nerdy-looking red headed boy with braces while an African-American boy with a diplomatic vibe on him watched. Bartie was talking to a chubby boy that also had a nerdy look along with that Doug kid, about what she assumed was boy stuff like Yipper, while Virginia was a few feet away chatting with that Gwen girl.

Patton and Rachel were talking to a pair of identical twin boys while Hoagie was giving goggle-eyes to a pretty red-headed girl that was talking with a chubby African-America boy as Abby looked on in annoyance and a hint of jealousy.

As Fanny walked around looking at the other kids, she didn't see that she was walking toward someone until she bumped into that person. Both she and the other kid fell back with a groan.

"Hey, watch it!" Fanny yelled angrily at the person she had bumped into. It was a girl of about her age with dark brown hair in a pony-tail, brown eyes that were behind dark purple glasses and wearing blue clothes. In her hands was a book titled "Wolves of the Beyond: Watch Wolf" that depicted a silver-gray wolf on the cover.

"Oh sorry!" the girl apologized, standing up and offering her hand to help Fanny. "I should have been watching where I was going but instead I had my nose in this book."

Fanny accepted her outstretched hand and got up, brushing some snow from her skirt. "It's ok, lass. Aye wasn't watching where I was going either." She looked at the book the girl had. "So, ye like ta read, eh?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite hobbies, apart from drawing and watching TV." said the girl. "I like to read about animals, especially dogs, cats and wolves, and paranormal stuff."  
"Paranormal stuff? My younger brother likes to read that stuff too!" said Fanny, surprised. "No offence but I think that stuff is for weirdoes."

The girl didn't appear to be offended. "No taken. I believe that everyone has the right to have their own opinions and they should be respected as a well a respect the opinion of others. So, I really don't mind be called a weirdo. I'm different from everyone else and that makes me proud."

Fanny was impressed by the beliefs that this girl had and how she wasn't bothered by being different. "I guess you are right, eh… Sorry, I think I didn't get your name." she said awkwardly, feeling stupid by not asking for her name before.

"Oh yeah. Well, my name is-"

"Hey Fanny!" Both girls looked and saw Patton and Rachel approaching, apparently having been done talking with the twins.

"Hey guys." greeted Fanny, though she was kinda annoyed by the interruption.

"Who's your friend, Fan?" asked Patton, turning toward the girl that appeared to be surprised for some reason.

"I don't know her name yet." told him Fanny, crossing her arms still annoyed.

Rachel stepped back in shock. "You don't know? Why? Didn't she tell you?"

"She was about to when we were interrupted." she glared daggers at the two of them, who looked embarrassed. Shaking her head, the lass turned back to the girl. "Sorry about that. These are my friends, Patton Drilovsky and Rachel McKenzie."

The girl still looked at them in shock before snapping out of it and responded. "Oh, it's nice meeting you. Um, did they say that your name was Fanny?" she asked the redheaded girl, as if she wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah, my name is Fanny Fulbright. Why?" Fanny answered, wondering why the girl looked very surprised by her name.

"Oh, nothing." She said, smiling. "It's just that it is kinda funny."

Fanny frowned, not liking what the girl said. Was she making fun of her? "What do ya mean my name is funny? Do you think is something to laugh at?" she asked, her face getting all red in anger.

"Oh boy." said Rachel, backing up a bit. "This might not end pretty." She told Patton, the boy agreeing with her.

The other girl backed up too, clearly frightened by Fanny's rage face. "No, no, no, no! That's wasn't what I meant!" she said quickly, waving her arms in front of her. "What I meant was that your name is funny because that's also my name."

Fanny's ire was replaced by shock as her face returned to its normal color. She looked back at Rachel and Patton, seeing identical looks of shock in their own faces then looked back at the other girl, now revealed to be also Fanny. "Y-Your name is Fanny too?" she asked, as if she had trouble believing it.

The Other Fanny smiled and nodded, sensing that the danger had passed. "Yeah, my name is also Fanny, Fanny Freyre."

Still surprised at this revelation, Fanny Fulbright, Patton and Rachel remained silent for a while before the blond girl managed to find her voice. "Well, now that we have introduced, how about telling us where you are from?"

"Yeah, yeah," nodded Fanny Fulbright and Patton, also regaining the ability to speak.

"Ok," smiled Fanny Freyre. "Well, I'm from Puerto Rico, a tropical island located in the Atlantic Ocean. It's also one of the points of the Bermuda Triangle and birthplace of the Chupacabra legend."

"Wow! You live near the Bermuda Triangle?" asked Patton, excitedly. "You must see lots weird stuff when you look at the ocean."

"Not really. I live in the South Coast toward the Caribbean Sea and the Triangle is located on the North Coast. Besides, my house isn't even near a large body of water." She explained.

Fanny Fulbright raised her hand. "I have a question." What's a Chupacabra?"

"Oh, it's supposed to be some creature that comes out at night to suck the blood out of farm animals, like goats. That's where it gets its name as Chupacabra means 'goat sucker' in Spanish. The myth is also common in some parts of the United States and Mexico."

"So, it's like a vampire?" asked Rachel.

"Yes,"

"And you believe in it?"

"Well, I believe that people have seen something and that it might be true."

"I don't. These things like monsters, aliens and zombies aren't real to me. The only thing close enough to paranormal that I believe is the afterlife." stated Rachel.

"Oh I believe in the afterlife too and in God as I'm a Christian and firm believer in Jesus." Freyre said.

"I'm Catholic too, being Polish and all." Joined in Patton.

"Me too," also said Fanny Fulbright.

Their conversation was interrupted when an announcement was made through some loudspeakers. "Attention all recruits! Please direct immediately toward the Meeting Room for the welcome speech by our Supreme Leader Numbuh 100! Thanks you!"

"Well, I must be going now. Nice, meeting you!" Freyre said, about to leave when she was stopped by Fanny Fulbright.

"Wait! Before you go, I need to ask you something. Do you have any nickname that we can call you instead of your full name at least when we are around?" she asked, "Because we can't always refer to you by your full name all the time."

"Yeah, we should refer to you by a different name, like our middle name perhaps." Agree Patton.

"I suppose you are right but it can't be my middle name, Michelle, because only my family calls me that." She pondered for a moment before replying. "You guys can call me either Fanny M. or simply F.M."

"F.M. it is then," nodded Rachel. "Now, we better go before we miss the speech."

"Right, well see ya later!" F.M. walked off, resuming reading her book as Fanny, Patton and Rachel walked to the Meeting Room together.

The three were soon joined by Bartie and Virginia. "Hey, guys! What's up?" asked the Goth girl.

"We meet a girl from Puerto Rico that has the same first name as Fanny." Told them Patton.

"Cool!" said Bartie.

The five friends soon arrived to the meeting room that had many rows of seat directed toward a stage. Some of the seats were already taken but they still found some good ones on the third row on the left. Rachel sat to the right next to Nigel who happened to be there, Bartie and Virginia next to each other in the middle while Fanny sat on the left side with Patton at her right and those kids Gwen and Doug on her left.

As the other kids looked for some seats, a skinny nerdy boy with glasses tripped because his shoes were untied and bowled into a blond girl in front of him. The girl looked back at the boy in anger. "Watch it, Billy!" she yelled at him, with an accent of someone from Nashville.

"Hehe, sorry." chuckled Billy, in embarrassment.

"Boy, what a klutz!" exclaimed Fanny.

"Tell me about it," agreed Gwen. "He also tripped on the other room, knocking me into Doug making the three of us fall."

"Aha," nodded Doug. "It's gonna take a miracle for that guy to become an operative."

While they were talking, the other kids had found their seats. Everyone then stopped talking as a boy with brown hair wearing a pot as a helmet and some armor with the number 100 written on the chest plate walked up to the middle of the stage accompanied by a blond haired kid also wearing armor with the number 274 on it and two guard-looking operatives flanking him. It was obvious to the kids that this was Numbuh 100, the Supreme Leader of the KND.

"Wow, that's Numbuh 100! I never thought I would see him in person." said Patton very excited.

"Me neither, but who's that blond kid with him? He looks important." asked Fanny, pointing to the blond boy.

"Of course he's important! That's Numbuh 274, the best operative of the whole world." said Doug.

"He is also Numbuh 100's second-in-command." added Gwen.

"That is impressive." Fanny looked back at the stage where Numbuh 100 looked like he was about to speak. "Shhh he's about to speak."

"Welcome KND cadets to the Artic Training Base," Said Numbuh 100 to all the kids in a voice the commanded respect. "Where you guys will train to be official members of this organization. You will undergo two whole months of training in which you are going to learn important things like piloting, hand-to-hand combat, using 2x4 Technology, among other things." He then looked at them with a serious expression. "But let me warn you, this training will not guarantee that you'll become real operatives. We can show you how to be one but you must do the rest. Fighting adult tyranny is not a game and not every kid can do it." He looked at each of them closely but it appeared that he was specifically looking at Billy. Having finished with the looking, he directed to the kids one more time. "I can offer you just one thing and that's good luck, cadets!"

Numbuh 274 stepped forward and lifting his fist into the air, he yelled, "KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE, SIR!" yelled back Fanny, Patton and the rest of the cadets, all of them raising their hands into the air.

"Dismissed!" yelled Numbuh 100, once the cheering had died down and he, Numbuh 274 and the two guards stepped down from the stage.

After they had left, another announcement was made through the speakers. "All recruits report to the training area where the Drill Sergeant, Numbuh 600 will meet you to begin training! Thank you!"

Fanny and Patton got up from their seats and joined their friends as all the kids walked toward the training area to start their training. One though crossed Fanny's mind as she walked next to Patton and Virginia. _'I'll show them! I'll show them that I have what it takes to be a real Kids Next Door operative!'_

* * *

**And done! Another chapter up! Next time we meet Numbuh 600 and begin the actual training. But it might not come out quick because I will be trying to update my other stories, mainly my **_**Warriors**_** one. But I'll try to work on it from now and then.**

**Numbuh 59.55 or Fernie belongs to me but he won't be of much importance until future stories where he'll be a teen. If you haven't guessed, Fanny Freyre is my cartoon representation and I was in the role of one of the Ancestors in **_**Gwenlan**_**. So, all that she (or should I say I) said about myself is true. I do like to read, draw and watch TV; I'm a Christian who believes in God, I do believe in the paranormal, wear glasses, likes blue and I'm only called Michelle by my family. Also the book that I was reading, **_**Wolves of the Beyond: Watch Wolf**_** is a real book that I have and I love it. The only thing not true about me is that my nickname is F.M. That part I invented it for the story. Oh and Doug, Gwen, Billy and all the other cadets mentioned are real characters from the show but they either have minor roles or only appear once in the show. See, if you can guess who they are and don't worry if you can't because I'm revealing their names in the next chapter. Ok, I think I'm done so let's close this chapter!**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite or Follow this story!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


End file.
